


То, что сильнее магии

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Говорят, нет худа без добра. Казалось бы, приехал в чужой город искать решение глобальной проблемы, а нежданно-негаданно нашёл свою судьбу.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	То, что сильнее магии

– Не плачь, – парень с забавными разноцветными косичками на голове, привлекающими к нему всеобщее внимание, присел на корточки перед ревущей девчушкой, которую словно не замечал никто. – Смотри, что у меня есть, – на его ладони появилась маленькая птичка с золотыми пёрышками. – Хочешь погладить?

– А можно? – слезы высохли вмиг.

– Если ты скажешь, почему плачешь, то можно будет и подержать, – парень улыбнулся и чуть повернул ладонь, заставив птичку, смешно наклонив голову и переступая лапками, перейти на указательный палец. – Итак?

– Мама сказала ждать здесь, но её так долго нет, – девочка подставила ручку, и птичка тут же послушно прыгнула ей на ладонь, подставляя спинку под ласку.

– Алькор? – парень обернулся. – Вы Алькор?

– Да, это я, а вы?

– Дина, – его собеседница с улыбкой смотрела на игру ребёнка, – и я действительно лишь на минуту отошла, оставив её под мощными чарами, нужно было найти вас. Поразительный уровень владения силой, – она указала на птичку.

– Поэтому меня сюда и пригласили, разве нет? – парень пожал плечами. – Эй, кроха, твоя мама пришла, пойдём все вместе выпустим птичку на волю?

– А можно я оставлю её себе?

– Нет, малышка, – Дина покачала головой, – ей нужно на свободу. Пойдём.

– Вам не стоило так утруждаться, я бы и сам дорогу нашёл…

– А куда мы птичку отпустим? – потянула его за рукав рубашки девочка. – Здесь будет слишком опасно.

Алькор огляделся: и правда, шумный вокзал – не лучшее место для иллюзорного создания, можно было просто развеять её, но парень не любил отбирать у детей сказку.

– Мы отправим её домой, ты всё увидишь сама, когда выйдем на улицу.

Девочка бережно укрывала птичку на своей ладони и что-то шептала ей всю дорогу к выходу к стоянке, где её мать оставила машину.

– Готово, – Алькор вновь присел рядом девочкой и указал чуть в сторону, туда, где вместо скучной и шумной привокзальной площади виднелся парк с золотыми раскидистыми деревьями, весёлыми звенящими ручейками и стайками птиц, – отпустишь?

– Ага, – девочка зачарованно кивнула, пытаясь запомнить волшебную страну, появившуюся из ниоткуда. – Лети к своим друзьям, маленькая птичка…

Творение мага иллюзий сорвалось с её ладони и улетело в прекрасный мираж, рассыпавшийся, как только машина уехала прочь.

– Вам не стоило, – Дина бросила короткий взгляд на счастливо улыбающуюся дочь.

– Мне не трудно, а вам не пришлось её успокаивать, – Алькор посмотрел в окно на серый пейзаж города. Он не любил такие места, сама его суть была против однотипности, прямых линий, приглушенных красок, спешащих, погружённых в себя людей, но предложение было слишком заманчивым, да и в предварительном договоре была прописана возможность отказаться от него. – Я так и не понял, зачем понадобился вашему начальству, не просветите?

– Дешевле нанять мага иллюзий, который может проиграть любой вариант развития событий, чем оплатить услуги провидца, – женщина весьма цинично хмыкнула.

– К тому же они не дают гарантий того, что их видения сбудутся. Подробностей, скорее всего, я пока не дождусь?

– Верно, нужно будет заполнить несколько бумаг…

– Я не работаю с соглашениями о неразглашении, леди, считайте меня старомодным, но я предпочту магический договор со взаимной ответственностью, причём не с одним из ваших клерков, а со всеми членами руководства, заинтересованными в моей работе. В противном случае вам лучше заплатить провидцу.

– Это звучит так, словно вы опасаетесь за свою жизнь, – Дина несколько неловко улыбнулась.

– Меня просили проиграть разные картины, – уклончиво ответил Алькор. – Вам нужно будет обсудить это с руководством?

– Да, – его собеседница кивнула, – пожалуй, да.

– Тогда вам стоит высадить меня у ближайшего парка, надеюсь, здесь есть подобное, – короткий неприязненный взгляд за окно, – а когда решение будет принято, заберёте меня или сообщите об отказе по телефону.

– В старом городе лучше, отвезу вас туда, пусть это и немного не по пути.

– Можете высадить меня у ближайшей остановки, где я смогу найти нужный маршрут.

– Ну, нет, не хочу потерять работу, даже магам трудно найти приличное место. Так что придётся вам все же потерпеть ещё немного наше общество.

– С удовольствием, – Алькор откинулся на сиденье и всю оставшуюся дорогу развлекал ребёнка иллюзиями: среди окружающей серости это казалось особенно необходимым.

– Приехали, – Дина зарулила на небольшую стоянку, – за этим домом будет калитка, ведущая в парк.

– Спасибо вам. Хорошей дороги, – Алькор улыбнулся и покинул машину.

Парень не спешил в закрытый зданием парк, он с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, запоминая особенности архитектуры и обычно никого не интересующие вещи вроде отслоившейся побелки на стенах или сбитой плитки и запаха сырости, такого, что заставляет чихать, если вдохнуть слишком глубоко – те едва заметные мелочи, что делают иллюзию почти настоящей. Запомнив эту улицу, пропитавшись ею, Алькор наконец пошёл к цели. Калитка скрипела так странно, словно специально кто-то настроил этот скрип – три последовательных чётких ноты, парень несколько раз открыл её и закрыл вновь, чтобы убедиться, что ему не кажется. Нет, скрип был именно таким, как показалось в первый момент. Материал, из которого сделаны ажурные прутья, сыпался, оставляя на кончиках пальцев бурые и золотистые пылинки, они чуть царапали кожу. Тропинка была покрыта толстым слоем палой листвы, хотя до осени ещё достаточно времени, листья не шуршали под ногами, они уже прибиты дождём, а может, даже успели побывать под снегом. Один из них привлёк внимание, позвал, но Алькор прошёл мимо – он видел множество листьев, и если вновь начнёт разглядывать их, то задержится на этой дорожке на часы. Деревья вокруг старые, их кора изранена надписями – слова любви, имена, чьи-то желания, маг с интересом читал, запоминая, а что-то и воспроизводил прямо здесь, заставляя иллюзию выглядеть неотличимо от оригинала. Скамьи… Они неинтересны, совсем, Алькор даже поморщился недовольно: зачем в таком месте ставить настолько выбивающиеся из вида вещи? Лучше бы оставили края дорожек пустыми, чем добавили пусть изящные, но без истории скамейки. Тропинка вела по парку, петляя, и её парень тоже запомнил до последней детали, как и то, к чему она привела. Здесь явно редко кто бывает, и неудивительно: беседка прекрасна как материал для мастера иллюзий, но чудовищна для обывателя. Кровля уже давно оказалась на полу, а часть столбиков в ограждении обвалилась, краска местами слезла кусками, а остальное густо оплёл плющ, как и статую задумавшегося человека, что, прислонившись к чудом уцелевшей колонне, читал книгу.

Алькор подошёл ближе: он не любил эти куски камня, слишком грубой казалась даже самая тщательная работа, но здесь все было иначе. Камень казался мягким и был совсем не холодным, а исполнение – таким тонким, что казалось, неизвестный сейчас откроет глаза и искривит губы в улыбке.

– Интересно, – Алькор ещё раз внимательно изучил свою находку и попытался вдохнуть в неё жизнь иллюзией. – Что-то не то, – обойдя получившуюся копию кругом, маг развеял её и уже собирался попытаться вновь, когда получил сообщение – его условия приняли, и Дина скоро будет ждать его на стоянке.

– Чуть позже я обязательно приду снова, нужно же понять, почему ты не получаешься в иллюзии, но так дивно вышел в камне, – заявил парень и поспешил прочь.

«Я буду ждать тебя», – неслышно, незаметно для всех, но говорящий пробудился ото сна.

– Итак, ваше руководство согласно? – Алькор устроился на заднем сиденье, передавая радостно улыбающемуся ребёнку обёрнутую в тонкую шелестящую бумагу булочку и плотно закрытый стакан с соком: ему как раз хватило времени, чтобы забежать в кафе неподалёку, пока Дина добиралась до парка.

– Да, мне кажется, они даже не очень удивились вашему требованию, пусть и огорчились его категоричностью.

– Обо мне должны были навести справки и представлять, чего я могу попросить, – отстранённо сказал маг, пытаясь создать на ладони маленькую копию беседки и статуи. Первое получалось идеально до последней чёрточки, а вот неизвестный парень, которого кто-то решил увековечить в камне, по-прежнему не дотягивал. – Хотя, конечно, они до последнего надеялись на пустую бумажку без гарантий для меня. До вашего офиса далеко?

– Около получаса, – Дина, посмотрев на счастливую дочь в зеркало заднего вида, улыбнулась и снова сосредоточилась на дороге.

– Значит, у меня будет время всё обдумать.

Алькор закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в свою собственную иллюзию. Здесь, в маленькой лесной хижине, тихо потрескивал очаг, а за окном завывал холодный февральский ветер, но он был лишь звуком, не более, потому что крепкие стены никогда не пропустили бы его внутрь, а тепло очага не позволило сидящему рядом магу замёрзнуть. В этом месте было спокойно и безопасно, Алькор всегда приходил сюда подумать, потому что в реальности ничего похожего не существовало. Слова клятвы уже давно известны, и он не позволит никому их изменить, тем более тем, с кем придётся работать сейчас – стихийные маги, сильные, стремящиеся принести пользу, но знающие, что, помимо неё, есть и другое – опасность. Видимо, очередной проект слишком амбициозен, и нужно знать, как лучше его развивать, вот и решили пригласить мастера иллюзий, хотя в другое время считали этот дар самым бесполезным из всех.

– Алькор, мы приехали, – Дина не повышала голоса: знала, что либо дозовётся сразу, либо даже криком делу не поможешь.

– Да, сейчас, – голос прозвучал словно издалека, а маленький уютный мир схлопнулся, спрятался в дальнем уголке подсознания. – Я готов, – маг открыл глаза и, улыбнувшись ребёнку, за которым уже спешила одна из сотрудниц, покинул машину, – куда нам? По традиции ввысь, или сразу поведёте меня в защищённые заклинательные комнаты?

– Успеете ещё спуститься в мрачные казематы, – криво улыбнулась женщина, – сначала нужно заключить договор.

– У вас настолько высокая защита на офисах? – хмыкнул Алькор. – Впрочем, неважно, просто пойду за вами.

– На кону стоит слишком много, – Дина уверенно шла вперёд. – Скоро вы сами всё узнаете.

– В другом случае меня бы не пригласили, леди.

Этаж не последний, но близко к тому, светлая приёмная и нужный кабинет с огромным окном почти во всю стену, за столом пятеро мужчин разной степени представительности. Спокойные взгляды, ровные приветствия – дань вежливости, не больше. Все маги, сильные стихийники, Алькору нужно лишь чуть внимательней присмотреться, чтобы понять, какая сила внутри каждого из них – такие предсказуемые, и каждый из них одним щелчком может отправить мастера иллюзий на тот свет.

– Текст договора мой, – даже зная об их силе, Алькор не собирался отступать, за спиной едва слышно закрылась дверь – конечно, Дине здесь не место, – в противном случае ищите кого-то другого.

– Сначала покажи, на что способен, – отрезал сидящий во главе стола.

Водный, прекрасно, Алькор очень любил океан – тёплый песок, что едва слышно шелестит под накатывающими волнами, за рокотом воды этот звук обычно не слышен, но без него картина будет неполной, а иллюзионист очень внимателен к деталям. Маг удивлённо посмотрел на подкатывающие к ногам волны, что не хотели подчиняться его силе и бросали брызги на светлую ткань брюк. В кабинете едва заметно потемнело, словно туча набежала на небо, и водный вскочил, даже не зная – чувствуя, что сейчас будет, как где-то вдалеке нарастает новая волна, гораздо сильнее прежних…

– Довольно. Хватит.

Алькор знал, что сейчас чувствует маг, и поэтому дал ему минуту на то, чтобы перевести дыхание, и только потом упрямо повторил:

– Текст договора мой.

Стихийники переглянулись. Иллюзия была настолько реальной, что оставалось только согласиться с условиями мага, и водный, взяв себя в руки, проронил:

– Озвучь.

Всего одна фраза, но она гарантировала безопасность мастеру иллюзий и давала полную уверенность, что он будет молчать о том, чем занимался в этом здании. Буквально пара минут, и договор вступил в силу.

– Итак, расскажите, сценарий чего мне нужно проиграть?

– Мы надеемся, что лучшего будущего, но что получится в итоге, – водный пожал плечами. – Мы подготовили вводную, настолько детальную, насколько это вообще возможно, а также комнату на нашей территории, где ты можешь отдохнуть и приготовить все необходимое.

– Хорошо, – Алькор не стал спорить: он любил новые иллюзии, даже те, что могли принести с собой совсем не то, чего от них ожидали.

– Здесь все необходимое, – один из магов передал деревянную коробочку – даже не нужно было открывать её, чтобы понять, что в ней информационные кристаллы. – Дина проводит.

– Благодарю, я сообщу, когда подготовлю базовую модель.

– Будем ждать, – кивнул водный. – До встречи.

Дина несколько напряжённо улыбнулась, вновь появляясь в кабинете.

– Мне сказали, что вы проводите меня к месту моего обитания, – улыбнулся ей Алькор, уже не обращая внимания на стихийников, он спокойно направился прочь, предвкушая работу.

– Да, и отдам вам контракт, где оговорена оплата, сроки и прочее.

– Хорошо, – кивнул маг, – это тоже важно. Куда теперь?

– Квартиры для временных сотрудников буквально в двух шагах от основного здания. Нам вот сюда.

Алькор снова кивнул и направился следом за ней.

Не слишком высокий дом, обычный, как многие другие в этом городе, квартира на втором этаже, безликая обстановка, но для мастера иллюзий внешний вид его временного пристанища не так важен. Дина отдала ключи и готовый контракт, дождалась, пока Алькор с ним ознакомится и заверит, уточнила, что всегда на связи, если что, попрощалась и ушла, не желая мешать.

Алькор сбросил на пол небольшой рюкзак, на который его волей прежде никто не обращал внимания, и, устроившись на полу в центре комнаты, открыл коробочку с кристаллами. Стоило только коснуться первого, как перед магом развернулась покрытая чёрным песком долина – сосредоточие магии, которое убивало всё живое, попадающее туда. Ну, конечно, такой кусок пустой, никому не поддающейся земли, на неё уже столькие зарились, но бессмысленно. Эти хотя бы поработали на славу: информация сканирующих заклятий, годы и годы почти незаметных изменений, даже самый слабый блик на песке, лёгкое дуновение ветра, росток сорной травы, что всё же проклюнулся из семени и тут же погиб в мёртвой земле. Цепочка следов обречённых, шелест песка под их ногами, такой громкий. Алькор поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг вперёд, погружаясь в начало своей иллюзии, он чувствовал, как созданное место тянет жизнь, как слишком сухой воздух разрывает лёгкие, а глаза болят от переливающегося на горизонте мёртвого города, как вся его суть стремится к этому воплощению магии… Парень тяжело закашлялся и развеял своё творение. Работа обещала быть очень тяжёлой. Продышавшись и снова сосредоточившись, Алькор взял следующий кристалл. Он вновь был в своей иллюзии, но теперь к данным от заклятий добавились воспоминания и ощущения наёмников, которых посылали гулять по чёрному песку, что добавляло граней создаваемому миру. И так с каждым кристаллом: Алькор понял, как испаряется каждая капля воды, как погибает всё живое, что попадает в мёртвый мир, он услышал каждый звук пустыни, знал каждый её крик или стон, и даже он, мастер иллюзий, не мог придумать сценарий, при котором это место станет менее смертоносным.

В очередной раз покинув черно-белый мир, Алькор понял, что хватит: усталость заставляла глаза закрываться, и спустя несколько минут он уже спал на мягком ворсе ковра, которого здесь совсем недавно не было – лишь иллюзия, но её хватит, чтобы спокойно проспать до утра.

– Видимо, эта загадка не даёт моему подсознанию покоя, раз после тяжёлой работы я оказался здесь, а не на тихом пляже. Что же с тобой не так? – Алькор больше не обращал внимания на полуразрушенную беседку, а вот статуя полностью завладела его вниманием. – Может, всё дело в материале? Я не видел такого прежде… – он провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке парня, пытаясь разобраться, из чего изготовили эту вещь, и со страхом понял, что камень крошится, осыпается пылью в ладонь, открывая человеческую кожу. – Что за?

Оболочка по-прежнему потихоньку осыпалась, обнаружив под собой вполне живого человека, открывшего глаза, как только те освободились.

– Здравствуй, – улыбнулся парень-бывшая статуя и встал, дождавшись, пока камень неаккуратной кучей крупной пыли окажется у его ног. – Спасибо, что пробудил.

– Знаешь, сны редко выходят у меня из-под контроля, – Алькор осторожно коснулся чужой кожи: ощущения были такими же, что и от странного камня в парке – это вроде бы и дополняло картину, но явно недостаточно, – а значит, ты или более сильный маг иллюзий, или тот, кого я не ожидал найти так рано.

– Нет, я не маг, – покачал головой парень, – мой потолок – знание большого количества рун, так что, скорее всего, верен второй вариант.

– Я считал, что такие сны – нормальные, обыденные, без подобных, – Алькор указал на песок у ног собеседника, – вещей, просто знакомство и возможность обговорить все детали грядущей встречи. Хотя, возможно, дело в моем даре, он подстроил случившуюся наяву непонятную ситуацию и нашу встречу. Я Алькор, кстати, – парень протянул ладонь, не зная, можно ли во сне подать кому-то руку, ведь это, в конце концов, не иллюзия.

– Исами, – собеседник без раздумий пожал его ладонь, не спеша отпускать, – и это не твой дар, а моё проклятие.

– Проклятие? – весьма живо заинтересовался маг: он не знал, есть ли у таких встреч правила, но решил, что раз уж они заговорили об этом, то он должен знать всё-всё. – Я не могу изменить ничего вокруг, но мы можем хотя бы присесть на траву – не думаю, что скамья выдержит – и поговорить.

– Давай лучше пройдёмся, судя по всему, я был без движения гораздо дольше, чем мне хотелось бы, – Исами наконец отпустил чужую руку и оглядел Алькора. – Который сейчас год?

– Даже так? – улыбнулся маг. Год он назвал, с чего бы скрывать такую мелочь, и смог заметить, как по лицу проклятого пробежали тени слишком быстро сменяющихся эмоций. – Может, стоит посмотреть на это с другой стороны? – грусть не то что хотелось видеть, не магу иллюзий – уж точно, слишком много причин для неё он мог представить. – Ты встретил меня.

– Да, ведь благодаря тебе я снова жив, – мягко улыбнулся Исами, – пусть и только во сне.

– Может, тебе стоит начать всё с самого начала? Потому что пока ты говоришь загадками, а я не очень их люблю. Давай, мастер рун, расскажи толком, что с тобой приключилось?

– Да, конечно, прости, – Исами с некоторой грустью огляделся – парк так зарос с тех пор, как он его видел в последний раз, и парни, выйдя из беседки, не спеша пошли по дорожке. – Я не оправдываюсь, но моей вины в произошедшем нет, всё случилось из-за чужой ревности. Я жил в этом городе, изучал руны, помогал людям, не имеющим магического дара, с некоторым улучшением качества жизни – если нанести определённые символы на одежду или стену дома, это может сохранить тепло или защитить от чего-то. В нашем доме жила девушка, немного знахарка, немного ритуалистка, я не вникал, к сожалению, и к ней тоже ходили за помощью, только по её профилю. А потом получилось так, что молодой человек из тех, кому она оказала какую-то услугу и в которого влюбилась, не ответил ей взаимностью, а почему-то начал оказывать знаки внимания мне. Мы не были предназначены друг другу, ведь сны начнут приходить сразу даже после случайной встречи, и я старался не обращать на него внимания, но соседке хватило и этого, чтобы увидеть во мне соперника и возненавидеть… – Исами вздохнул. – Эта беседка – моё любимое место отдыха, об этом знали все знакомые, и в один из дней девушка пришла сюда, набросила на меня какое-то заклятие и, пока я не мог сдвинуться с места и медленно каменел, весьма эмоционально высказалась на тему того, что своим существованием я мешаю ей построить личное счастье. Потом она ушла, а я… уснул, так будет правильнее, и очнулся от того, что ты прикоснулся ко мне. Наяву я по-прежнему ничего не вижу, но слышу, правда, непонятно, как, и теперь знаю, почему это произошло.

– Странно, – Алькор не стал сочувствовать или говорить о несправедливости происходящего, на всё это лучше найти время в реальности, ведь здесь им не так много отмерено находиться рядом, – мы – одно целое, разве проклятье не должно было разрушиться лишь от того, что я нашёл тебя? Мне нужно будет имя той ведьмы, попробую узнать, что она натворила.

– Возможно, дело в том, что прошло слишком много времени? – тихо спросил Исами. – Скорее всего, ведьмы уже нет в живых, но я расскажу всё, что знаю о ней, – и парень перечислил и имя девушки, и её примерный возраст на тот момент, и адрес, и ещё какие-то общеизвестные мелочи.

– В этом городе должен быть архив, – задумчиво протянул Алькор, убирая с дороги слишком низко склонившуюся ветвь яблони, – но я связан договором и не знаю, выпустят ли меня хоть на миг из квартиры. Но я найду выход, – парень упрямо вскинул подбородок, отчего косички на его голове забавно подскочили, – думаю, кое-кто не откажется помочь. Подожди ещё немного, ладно? – Алькор остановился, понимая, что у них осталось не так уж много времени на сегодня, и посмотрел в глаза собеседнику. – Я постараюсь сделать всё как можно быстрее.

– Конечно, – Исами снова мягко улыбнулся и осторожно прикоснулся к его щеке, желая ощутить тепло чужой кожи, – я понимаю, что это дело не одного дня. Но если всё-таки тебя выпустят, навести меня, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог услышать твой голос наяву.

– Если будет хоть один шанс, то я приду, – заверил его Алькор.

– Я буду ждать, – Исами хотел ещё-что сказать, но и парк вокруг, и сам парень начали медленно выцветать – первый волшебный сон-свидание с предназначенной судьбой парой подошёл к концу.

За окном ещё было достаточно темно, и Алькор с сожалением подумал о том, что магия дала им слишком мало времени. Мягкий ворс ковра превратился в жёсткий пол – у каждой иллюзии есть свой срок. В деревянной коробочке осталось ещё пять кристаллов, а значит, работы непочатый край, но сначала нужно вспомнить и о реальном, привести себя в порядок, найти что-нибудь на завтрак, а после, когда начнётся рабочий день, попробовать выбраться в архив или попросить о помощи Дину.

А где-то в парке в старом городе мысленно вздохнул Исами, понимая, что ничем не может помочь своей паре – ни физически, ни знаниями, ведь руны в их ситуации вряд ли помогут, так что остаётся только ждать и слушать тихий шелест листвы.

К обеду вместо просчитанной иллюзии мёртвой, покрытой чёрным песком до горизонта земли вдруг получился старый заросший парк, и Алькор понял, что хватит, он учёл всё, каждую переменную, и оставаться в комнате сил больше нет. Конечно, его охраняли, и парень был готов к тому, что придётся отправить надсмотрщика во власть иллюзии, но тот лишь вежливо осведомился о том, куда отвезти господина. Кажется, стихийники решили, что договор удержит их наёмника от любых глупостей, и готовы были дать ему определённую свободу.

– Архив, там, где можно найти документы по учёту живших и живущих в этом городе магов, – да, Алькору хотелось вновь увидеть Исами, но он не видел смысла в том, чтобы просто стоять перед статуей, нужно было хотя бы рассказать о находках.

Охранник задумался ненадолго и кивнул:

– Да, я знаю, где это. Прошу за мной.

Алькор вежливо улыбнулся. Ему было без разницы, что расскажет мужчина руководству, а о том, что о каждом шаге доложат, он не сомневался, но его помощь позволит не тратить время впустую.

В машине, почти точной копии той, на которой его возила Дина, маг устроился на заднем сиденье и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в иллюзию, полную чёрного песка: что-то тревожило его, не давало покоя, все наблюдения к чему-то вели, едва заметными перемещениями песчинок говорили о грядущем, но пока Алькор не готов был это услышать.

– Мы на месте, – сообщил охранник и тут же отшатнулся, увидев, как в глазах пассажира тает иллюзия, выцветает, возвращая им обычный цвет.

– Благодарю, – Алькор снова вежливо улыбнулся. – Вы пойдёте со мной или будете ждать в машине?

– С вами, – по лицу мужчины было непонятно, как он относится к этой части своей работы, – я должен вас сопровождать всё время, пока вы вне своей квартиры, кроме здания компании.

– Иногда у вас это не будет получаться, вы же знаете? Как и ваше руководство, к слову. Пойдёмте, – Алькор покинул машину, пытаясь сориентироваться: по всему выходило, что до парка было не так уж и далеко, и можно было ускользнуть от охранника чуть позже и наведаться к Исами.

– Это просто предосторожность, – мужчина пожал плечами, – и моё руководство надеется, что вы всё же не будете злоупотреблять своей возможностью наложить иллюзию своего присутствия и куда-то уйти.

– У вашего руководства есть исчерпывающий залог моей лояльности, – отмахнулся Алькор, – к тому же я не их собственность. Нам сюда? – маг указал на неприметную дверь с изумительной текстурой старого дерева.

– Да, правильно.

Архив – это пыль, её частички танцуют в воздухе, оседают на стеллажах и столах, они остаются на коже и волосах едва заметной плёнкой, на которую обычно не обращают внимания. Это тишина, и даже если в ней слышны голоса, это всё равно тишина сотен закончившихся жизней, оборванных моментов, уничтоженных воспоминаний. Это лишь застывшая во времени иллюзия, куда такие, как Алькор, возвращались, словно домой.

– Чем могу помочь? – девушка такая юная, но уже пропитавшаяся пылью насквозь.

– Мне нужна информация о ведьме, жившей в этом городе лет семьдесят назад, – Алькор с трудом удержался от того, чтобы попросить данные и об Исами, но в последний момент решил, что узнает у него самого – в разговорах, в молчании, просто сидя рядом, ведь иногда и это красноречиво. К тому же его пара – не маг, ведь знание и применение рун не требует магической силы, а значит, в архиве о нём ничего и не будет… Алькор отбросил лишние мысли и сосредоточился на остановившейся у одного из стеллажей девушки, не обращая внимания на изображавшего предмет обстановки охранника, последовавшего за ними.

– Вот необходимый вам период, – указала на несколько подписанных ящиков та. – Если вам известно имя и направленность магии, то много времени ваши поиски не займут.

– Благодарю вас, – улыбнулся Алькор и зарылся в бумаги, больше не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме дат и отрывков чужой жизни. Он нашёл нужное имя и такое множество разной информации, даже удивительно. Иллюзорная копия прочитанного осталась в памяти, оригинал отправился в коробку, а сам маг исчез среди теней, солнечных бликов и пыли, оставив своего сопровождающего оглядываться по сторонам.

Зайдя в то самое кафе с пряно пахнущей выпечкой и огромным выбором напитков, Алькор направился в парк. В беседке, убрав с плеча Исами лозу плюща, он устроился у ног застывшего в камне человека и негромко заговорил:

– Я узнал о той ведьме. На самом деле, очень грустная судьба, не то чтобы я не злился на неё за то, что она сделала с тобой, но всё же. Она недолго прожила после того, как прокляла тебя, покончила с собой и с тем, кого любила и считала вечным изменником. Жаль, что для них так всё закончилось, но на самом деле нас это не касается, – Алькор запнулся, прежде чем продолжить: – Её вещи сожгли, побоялись, что на них отразилось её безумие, а значит, у нас нет и зацепки, но это не означает, что нам нужно отчаиваться, если есть заклятие, то обязательно найдётся то, что его отменит, – маг залпом допил свой отвар и поднялся на ноги. – Мне нужно работать, но, собственно, для этого пока нет необходимости уходить – удобно, когда поле деятельности ограничено лишь твоим собственным подсознанием, так что я пока помолчу, но всё же буду рядом.

«Вот оно как… Что ж, не стоило и надеяться, что всё разъяснится быстро».

Алькор не слышал его, не в этом мире, но он чувствовал смутное тепло и по-прежнему цепляющую неправильность, невозможность создать иллюзию этого места. Зато он мог скользнуть в тот мир, что прорабатывал, и поймать за хвост ощущение, что не давало покоя, прокручивать год за годом, с ужасом замечая, как плавно мёртвый чёрный песок пересекает границу из алого камня, забивает стыки между ним до тех пор, пока не обрушится лавиной на живую землю, вытягивая из неё все цвета, кроме чёрного. Маг увидел, как погибает мир – неотвратимо и страшно, услышал тысячи предсмертных криков, прежде чем смог оборвать иллюзию, сбежать из неё, давясь воздухом и с трудом сдерживая слезы.

– Прости, – ему нужно было вернуться, нужно было перепроверить кристаллы и попасть в одну из заклинательных комнат компании, – мне нужно закончить работу. Встретимся во сне.

«Спасибо, что пришёл. До встречи», – пусть его и не услышат.

Плохо забывать о своей паре, о самом себе, по сути, о том, как тот одинок среди тишины парка, насколько уязвим может быть для чужой злой воли: едва ли проклятие сохранит его, если какой-нибудь ненормальный решит уничтожить чьё-то творение. Алькор остановился буквально на половине движения, когда подумал об этом, ему и так удивительно повезло, что с Исами за столько лет ничего не случилось, так что хватит полагаться на удачу. Вокруг беседки развернулась иллюзия, которая вполне в состоянии укрыть всё, что происходит в ней, от реальности на сутки. Исами же будет слушать пение птиц, шёпот ручья, звуки настоящего леса, а не этого запертого в городе парка, но главное, в плену иллюзии он будет в безопасности.

– Мы должны вернуться как можно скорее, – Алькор появился прямо в машине, где, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, сидел его охранник, – а ещё мне потребуется заклинательная комната где-то через час, вы можете сообщить об этом руководству?

Мужчина вздрогнул и неодобрительно посмотрел на пассажира, хотя на его голосе это не отразилось:

– Да, конечно, – и автомобиль сорвался с места, а водитель набрал чей-то номер и передал просьбу мага. – Вас будут ждать, – завершив короткий разговор, бросил он и замолк до конца поездки.

– Я предупреждал, – хмыкнул Алькор, прикрывая глаза. На этот раз он не погрузился в иллюзию, просто пользуясь короткой передышкой для отдыха: его явно ждало очень много тяжёлой работы в ближайшее время.

Его водитель-охранник никак не отреагировал на эту фразу, продолжая лавировать между машинами на довольно загруженной улице, и к зданию компании они подъехали за меньшее время, чем потребовалось в прошлый раз. У входа уже ждала Дина.

– С рук на руки, – улыбнулся ей Алькор. – Где ваша очаровательная дочь?

– Её есть кому развлечь и без меня, – женщина улыбнулась в ответ. – Идёмте, я провожу вас в нужную комнату.

– Не так быстро, леди, – покачал головой Алькор, – сначала мне нужно забрать кристаллы.

– Как скажете, – и Дина пошла в сторону временного пристанища мага, убедившись, что он идёт с ней.

– Сильный был кипиш? – Алькору и правда было интересно: обычно его клятвы хватало, чтобы избежать таких ситуаций, но если его иллюзия верна, то он понимал, почему стихийники так относятся к его работе.

– Вы о чём? – недоумённо посмотрела на него Дина. – Что-то случилось, пока вы гуляли по городу?

– Не обращайте внимания, – отмахнулся Алькор, раз уж женщина не в курсе, то зачем говорить о своей небольшой отлучке. За разговором они как раз добрались до дома для сотрудников, и маг легко взбежал по ступеням. – Войдёте?

– Нет, я подожду вас тут, это же не займёт много времени, правильно?

– Не более минуты, – заверил её Алькор и поспешил к себе. Он не задержался, проверил, на месте ли кристаллы, и, плотно закрыв коробочку, вернулся в ожидающей его Дине. – Вот, я вроде успел.

Та улыбнулась, и они вернулись к основному зданию, где женщина провела мага по довольно узкой лестнице вниз в полностью закрытый коридор, по обоим сторонам которого были ощутимо фонившие защитной магией двери.

– Какая именно комната вам нужна? – уточнила Дина.

– Высшая защита и подальше от остальных, иллюзии способны проходить даже сквозь безупречно защищённые стены. И ещё, Дина, сообщите вашему руководству, что я готов буду показать им то, что они хотели увидеть, где-то через час.

Женщина чуть нахмурилась, но не стала ничего говорить и прошла вперёд, к одной из комнат.

– Тогда вам сюда. Как я понимаю, моё присутствие вам помешает?

– Вас не было в числе тех, с кем я заключал договор, простите, – Алькор вновь улыбнулся. – Передайте привет дочери, – и закрыл дверь прямо перед Диной: даже если оставить в стороне договор, он всё равно не показал бы ей то, что собирался призвать в реальность.

Каждый кристалл проверен по нескольку раз, но ничего не меняется – максимум сорок лет, а потом чёрный песок пересечёт границу и уничтожит все живое. В последний раз эту картину Алькор проиграл уже перед глазами стихийников.

– Это единственный вариант развития событий? – мрачно посмотрел на мага давешний водный.

– На основе того, что вы мне дали, и при условии, что мы не вмешиваемся в процесс – да, – кивнул Алькор, – так что пришло время второго шага, того золотого плана, который поможет нам всем выжить, а вам, несомненно, получить прибыль.

Стихийники, негромко что-то обсудив – Алькор не вслушивался, приходя в себя после того в очередной раз увиденного кошмара, – направились к выходу, а водный повернулся к магу.

– Да, есть несколько вариантов действий. Пойдём, я отдам наши наработки.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Алькор, направляясь следом за ним. – Вы всё ещё ведёте наблюдение за пустошью? Мне лучше работать с самыми свежими данными, сами же понимаете, во что может вылиться даже малейший просчёт.

– Да, разумеется. Сколько ещё времени потребуется? Нужно ли что-то ещё?

– Только информация, и всё, – маг задумался, – а по поводу времени ничего сказать не могу, всё зависит от сложности иллюзии, но я не стал бы торопиться, нужно проработать каждую мелочь.

– Понятно. И ещё. Гулять по городу не запрещено, просто предупреждай, что есть какие-то личные дела, – проронил водный, проходя в приёмную вчерашнего кабинета и дальше.

– Я не ваша собственность, – мягко напомнил Алькор, – и я не должен перед вами отчитываться. Мой дар позволяет мне работать, где бы я ни находился, так что никто не пострадает и не увидит лишнего, – парень коснулся своего виска, как бы показывая, где в такие моменты заключены его иллюзии. – Мне напомнить вам клятву? Я свою часть не нарушил, а вот вы, кажется, пытаетесь выйти за рамки, – прежде он, может, и промолчал бы, в конце концов, он – лишь мастер иллюзий, и тот же водный может его по стенке тонким слоем размазать при желании, но теперь ему стоило думать и об Исами. О том, что он где-то в городе совершенно один, беспомощный, и привести к нему настолько сильных стихийников было бы глупо.

– Ты же понимаешь, что стоит на кону, – магу достался тяжёлый взгляд. – Тебя не контролируют, а охраняют до окончания работы, но раз ты уверен, что в случае чего справишься сам, мы пересмотрим сложившуюся ситуацию, – водный достал из шкафа ещё две такие же деревянные коробочки и протянул Алькору. – Как будут какие-нибудь результаты, свяжись с Диной.

– Хорошо. Я не против сопровождающего, я против того, чтобы он пытался следовать за мной везде, – всё же решил внести ясность Алькор. – Вернусь к работе.

– Я так и понял после его сегодняшнего звонка, – хмыкнул стихийник. – До встречи.

– До встречи, – согласился с ним мастер иллюзий, несколько поспешно покидая кабинет: не хотелось лишнее время находиться здесь, да и день был весьма суматошный.

Алькор вернулся в квартиру и, наскоро перекусив, вскоре вновь сидел в центре комнаты, крутя в руках кристалл: заняться всё равно было нечем, а погружаться в сон слишком рано, так что Алькор всё же взялся за основу новой иллюзии. Вода. Конечно, безупречное начало всего, но в этом мире ничего не берётся из ниоткуда, даже призванное магами имеет свои границы и количество. Алькор уже сейчас, с первой секунды иллюзии понимал, что воды не хватит, даже если её будут контролировать все маги, этого будет недостаточно, весь мир лишится живительной влаги из-за попытки наполнить ею чёрную пустыню. Он покачал головой и убрал в сторону первый кристалл. Огонь. Кажется, стихийники решили сначала пройтись по основным силам природы. Но пламя погасло, лишь опалив пару метров от границы, а потом песок накатывал на чёрное стекло, только ускоряя исход.

Алькор разрушил иллюзию: всё это слишком, видеть конец мира тяжело, к тому же за окном уже начало темнеть, и лучше сегодня лечь спать пораньше, ведь его ждут.

Старый парк, полуразрушенная беседка – и в противовес звуки леса вокруг. Исами, сидевший на прежнем месте, при появлении Алькора радостно улыбнулся, встал и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.

– Здравствуй.

– Привет, – улыбка в ответ. – Ты слышал меня сегодня?

– Да, слышал. И спасибо за это чудо, – Исами повёл рукой, – по сравнению со вчерашним шелестом пение птиц гораздо приятнее.

– Если хочешь, это может быть любой звук.

– Я люблю звуки природы – птичьи трели, шум листвы и текущей воды или прибоя, а ещё треск поленьев в костре. Это успокаивает и настраивает на ожидание чего-нибудь, мне всё равно больше ничего делать не выходит, – парень мягко улыбнулся, давая понять, что не упрекает своего гостя, наоборот, благодарен ему за помощь.

– Тогда завтра это будет костёр на морском берегу. Я постараюсь найти ведьму, может, удастся узнать что-то о способах снятия проклятий типа твоего.

– Надеюсь, это будет не в ущерб твоей основной работе, у тебя же контракт какой-то, – встревожился Исами. – Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за меня…

– У меня ещё есть время, – Алькор немного помрачнел, вспомнив, чем закончилась первая иллюзия, – поиски не помешают. Ты и так потерял слишком много времени.

– Что-то случилось, там, в реальности? – парень внимательно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Ничего, о чём тебе стоило бы волноваться, – да, Алькор мог рассказать своей паре о том, над чем работал, его клятва предусматривала такой вариант, но к чему нагружать Исами ещё и этим, к тому же пока ещё есть шанс, что один из предложенных стихийниками путей решения сработает, – во всяком случае, не сейчас, пока это всего лишь иллюзия.

– Понятно. Тогда пока просто посидим или прогуляемся?

– Ты же вроде устал сидеть? Пойдём, в этом парке не так много интересного, но это всё же лучше, чем смотреть на руины беседки.

– Я же сейчас не один, – улыбнулся Исами, – да и позу всегда можно поменять. Идём, – и он, взяв Алькора за руку, пошёл по вчерашней тропинке. – Этот парк так изменился за годы, странно, что его забросили…

– Странно что он вообще сохранился в том сером городе, – покачал головой Алькор, – а то, что заброшен, даже лучше – никто не причинил тебе вреда.

– Надеюсь, по мне хоть кто-нибудь скучал, когда я исчез, – вздохнул парень. – Хотя в нашем мире магии неожиданная пропажа кого-нибудь – не такое уж рядовое явление, так что… Ладно, не будем о грустном.

– По всем хоть кто-то, да скучает, тем более ты помогал людям, а значит, оставил след.

– Вот след – это точно, может, и беседка не развалилась окончательно именно потому, что я в своё время начертил там несколько рун, уберегающих от непогоды, – чуть веселее улыбнулся Исами. – Если бы знал, что так обернётся, добавил бы ещё что-то от проклятий.

– А такие руны есть? – заинтересовался Алькор.

– Есть, но только на определённые, – кивнул парень, – например, чтобы не наслали болезнь или не навесили венец безбрачия. Универсальной защиты «от всего», к сожалению, не существует, но на моей одежде были подобные и ещё от сглаза, – Исами, не разжимая пальцев, поднял кисть и свободной рукой отвернул манжет своей рубашки, показывая присмотревшемуся Алькору тонкую вязь вышивки на ткани изнутри. – Это только часть, есть ещё. Возможно, ведьма использовала что-то настолько радикальное, потому что её обычные наговоры на меня не подействовали.

Алькор осторожно коснулся вышитой вязи, с любопытством её рассматривая.

– Красивый рисунок, стоит подумать, можно ли его использовать. Жаль, что здесь у меня нет возможности использовать иллюзии, можно было бы просчитать варианты.

– Я могу начертить на земле любую руну, и если ты её запомнишь, то сможешь сделать то же самое в реальности, – предложил Исами.

– Я уже запомнил те, что ты показал, – улыбнулся Алькор, – не существует мастеров иллюзий с плохой памятью. Но нарисуй те, что ещё есть. Кажется, мне придётся изучить значения рун, как-то не приходилось прежде.

– Их слишком много, – мягко улыбнулся парень, – а время твоего сна всё же ограничено. Мне нужно хотя бы примерно знать, что за проклятие использовала ведьма, тогда я смогу понять, руны из какого именно раздела могут нам помочь.

– Тогда это первое, что я постараюсь узнать завтра. В этом городе должны быть специалисты по проклятиям, и я знаю, кто поможет мне их разыскать.

– В моё время точно были, – кивнул Исами, – не думаю, что их стало меньше. Если сможешь что-то разузнать до вечера, загляни, пожалуйста, расскажи, чтобы я успел покопаться в памяти и не тратить на это драгоценное время сна.

– Я в любом случае зайду, – улыбнулся Алькор, – нужно же развлечь тебя хотя бы новыми звуками. Наше время почти вышло, – маг остановился, чуть сильнее сжав ладонь спутника. – Я не хочу уходить, столько всего нужно ещё обсудить.

– Мы всё наверстаем, – Исами мягко улыбнулся, – как минимум завтра будет ещё одна ночь.

– Обязательно. До встречи во сне, – ответить на улыбку так просто, как и позволить себе осторожный поцелуй, прежде чем всё вокруг начало выцветать.

В реальности Алькор открыл глаза, понимая, что уже занимается рассвет, и всё ещё ощущая тепло чужой руки и мягкость губ, что неудивительно, если учесть, с кем он встречался в своём сне – идеальная половинка, тот, кто всегда поймёт, и чьё присутствие он будет чувствовать, даже если их будет разделять целый мир или проклятие. Кстати, о нём. Алькор пружинисто вскочил с кровати, не давая себе разлёживаться: была у него одна знакомая ведьма, она должна знать о своих коллегах, а адрес при необходимости можно было попросить уточнить Дину.

Быстро поев и убедившись, что уже не слишком рано, маг набрал номер своей знакомой. Судя по её голосу, он как раз успел вовремя: девушка была как раз из той породы ведьмочек, что брали всё от ночной жизни с её вечеринками и природной магией, а утром, сделав все срочные дела, засыпали до конца дня. Разговор был коротким, но Алькор получил все необходимое – несколько имён и краткие рекомендации по тому, кто в чём силен. Теперь осталось уделить время основной работе, найти нужных ведьм и навестить Исами.

Снова иллюзии, в которых раз за разом приходится видеть конец этого мира – Алькор достал следующий кристалл. Стихии не помогли, ни порознь, ни вместе, ни собранные в каскады прекрасных заклинаний. Половина вариантов не дала ничего, лишь несколько замедлили приближение песка максимум на два десятка лет, но это всё же слишком мало и нужно слишком много силы. Что ж, у него есть ещё вторая коробочка с кристаллами, может, там найдётся что-нибудь ещё. А пока есть и другие дела…

Номера телефонов ведьм благодаря знакомой у Алькора были, хотя дозвониться удалось только до одной. Женщина, судя по голосу, уже была прилично в годах, но это только играло на руку магу, и, договорившись о встрече и захватив с собой несколько кристаллов, надёжно укрыв их иллюзией, парень покинул квартиру.

– Всё те же лица, – хмыкнул он при виде охранника: коль скоро тот не будет пытаться удержать его, то зачем отказываться от удобного средства передвижения по городу? – Хочу сходить в небольшое кафе в центре, составите компанию?

– Я подожду в машине рядом, – ответил тот, – было получено распоряжение не держать вас под плотным колпаком.

– Приятно, когда тебя понимают, – больше для себя, чем для собеседника, сказал Алькор. – Тогда не будем задерживаться.

Машина направилась по нужному адресу, а маг, мысленно прокручивая в голове возможные вопросы, смотрел в окно, запоминая дорогу и прикидывая, как потом добираться до парка. По всему выходило, что от того самого кафе, где будет ждать его охранник, идти придётся весьма прилично, но это его не останавливало. Работать с иллюзиями сейчас – не лучший выбор, слишком большой концентрации требовал каждый, даже неважный на первый взгляд шаг, но этот город был таким запутанно-серым с редкими проблесками обветшалой оригинальности… В итоге Алькор сбежал в свой тихий бревенчатый дом к безопасности и потрескиванию пламени, решив, что обязательно покажет эту иллюзию Исами.

– Мы приехали, – сообщил охранник спокойным тихим голосом.

– Благодарю, – на этот раз Алькор не спешил открывать глаза, пока не исчезли отголоски иллюзии. – Вы можете не находиться всё время в машине, говорят, в этом кафе дивно запекают мясо.

– Спасибо за заботу, – ровно ответил мужчина, – я подожду тут, чтобы вам потом не пришлось терять время.

– И всё же сходите в кафе, – улыбнулся Алькор и покинул машину, тут же буквально растворяясь среди редких прохожих. Его путь лежал чуть в сторону и в тихий переулок, так подходящий для гадалок и ведьм разных мастей.

Яркие вывески – такие люди зарабатывали не на даре, а на том, насколько хорошо смогут подать те крохи информации, что узнали у клиента, доступная магия без долгого ожидания и непомерных цен. Нужная Алькору дверь украшена не меньше, но он явно чувствовал то, что скрыто за венком на двери и колокольчиком, что мелодичным перезвоном сообщил о госте – защитная магия, и весьма высокого порядка.

– Добрый день, – маг улыбнулся сидящей с чашкой травяного чая женщине, – мы разговаривали с вами недавно.

– Здравствуйте, Алькор, – ведьма, которую язык не поворачивался назвать старой, несмотря на седину и морщины, приветливо улыбнулась. – Проходите, присаживайтесь. Чаю?

– Нет, благодарю, – Алькор покачал головой, – но отвлекать вас я не буду, ведь это целый ритуал.

Магу достался внимательный взгляд, и женщина, поставив чашку на стол, спросила:

– И что же привело вас ко мне?

– Проклятие, – Алькор призвал иллюзию парка и беседки – лишь небольшой, чуть размытый мирок на ладони. – Одна ведьма много лет назад обратила в камень хорошего человека, и я хотел бы узнать, как вернуть его к жизни.

– Такое проклятие есть, это даже не совсем оно, а ритуал, и место выбрано подходящее, можно спрятать предметы, необходимые для подготовки… – после довольно долгого раздумья отозвалась женщина. – Но помочь я не могу, оно практически необратимое, потому что тут нужны ещё действия самого проклятого, а он заперт в своём сознании, не осознавая этого.

– А эти предметы? Они нужны только для подготовки или могут ослабить проклятие? И что требуется от проклятого?

Ведьма вздохнула.

– Предметы были нужны для ритуала проклятия, это меньшая проблема. Увеличьте, пожалуйста, изображение, – Алькор послушно выполнил просьбу, – в этих местах, если судить по расположению статуи, – женщина поочерёдно указала на семь точек, – были разложены растение, камень, дерево, кость, плоть, ёмкость с водой и уголь. Скорее всего, от них в реальности ничего не осталось, но стоит проверить и убрать, заменив на аналогичные, но противоположные по значению, я поясню, если нужно, что это значит. Этого мало, проклятый должен сделать то же самое в своём сознании, но есть главная проблема – достучаться до него может только достаточно сильный маг разума, и то ненадолго, а чтобы объяснить ситуацию и рассказать, что требуется для освобождения, потребуется не один сеанс, это сложно, не все согласятся.

– Значит, здесь? – Алькор дополнил иллюзию символами названных вещей. – И, пожалуйста, расскажите подробнее.

– Если бы я накладывала это заклятие, то использовала бы следующее, – не спеша начала говорить ведьма, – растение – мак как символ вечного сна, камень – или тёмный опал как символ негатива или любой полудрагоценный с трещиной, дерево – веточку кипариса как символ смерти, кость, плоть и уголь – и так понятно, символ быстротечности жизни и опять же смерти, на воду начитала бы наговор забвения на проклинаемого и места, где он будет находиться. Противоположные – георгин, нефрит, лимон, шипы акации или розы, колос, необработанный алмаз и вода с наговором на ясный разум. В крайнем случае можно просто начертать руны, символизирующие каждый предмет – жизнь, бессмертие, свобода, защита, я в этом не разбираюсь, так что точно не скажу, – женщина пожала плечами, – максимум могу помочь с водой и ритуальной фразой возвращения. А проклятому всё это взять неоткуда, так что он только должен избавиться от этих предметов в своём сознании и ждать освобождения. Повторю, ритуал практически необратим именно из-за того, что человек заперт, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать, пока рядом с ним есть всё перечисленное.

– Значит, вода и ритуальная фраза, – задумчиво протянул Алькор, прикидывая, где взять всё необходимое, – уже неплохо. Сделаете?

Ведьма изумлённо подняла брови:

– У вас на примете есть мастер-менталист? Что ж, удачи. Подождите немного, я всё подготовлю, – женщина встала, достала из стоявшего тут же шкафа бутылку с водой, прозрачный фиал и небольшую плошку, затем снова уселась за стол, налила в ёмкость немного жидкости, взяла её в одну руку и, второй ведя сверху, начала речитативом проговаривать пожелание обрести ясность мысли и свободу в поступках. Вода в плошке, повинуясь движению кисти, начала неспешно закручиваться, как-то сразу остановившись после последних слов. Женщина перелила воду в пузырёк и подвинула его ближе к Алькору. – Фразу записать, или запомните?

– Запомню, – улыбнулся Алькор: не говорить же, что он может легко воспроизвести весь их разговор иллюзией. Ведьма кивнула и спокойно произнесла ещё один довольно длинный наговор, сводящийся к призыву найти себя и пробудиться. – Спасибо.

Алькор спокойно заплатил названную цену и, забрав воду в несколько вычурном фиале, покинул салон. Выйдя на улицу, он огляделся и пошёл прочь, туда, где, скованный проклятием, ждал Исами.

Парк был по-прежнему тих, что тому виной – забвение, захватившее своим краем и его, или просто ускорившийся за годы ритм жизни – неизвестно, но маг был не сильно против, ведь до заветной беседки точно никто не добрался. Сутки, отведённые на иллюзию звуков леса, ещё не вышли, так что Алькор, мимолётно улыбнувшись птичьей трели, подошёл к статуе своей пары и поздоровался.

– Я расскажу тебе всё, что узнал, когда мы встретимся, – с улыбкой начал говорить он, понимая, что от тишины Исами, должно быть, устал, пусть она и была наполнена новыми звуками, – а пока мне нужно найти кое-что, – и маг методично осмотрел все указанные ведьмой места. Естественно, за столько лет от большинства предметов не осталось и следа, сохранились только небольшой кусочек бирюзы, испещрённый трещинами, и осколок кости. Алькор осторожно взял эти предметы, хотя на них так явно ощущалась чужая недобрая магия, что и касаться не хотелось, но, может, это поможет Исами получить чуть больше свободы, зрение или обоняние, что-то в этом роде. – Я не могу сегодня задерживаться, – сказал он, ещё раз внимательно осмотрев беседку, – мне жаль, – Алькор бережно укутал свою половинку в иллюзию моря во время заката, когда небо уже полностью раскрашено алым, и вода отражает этот насыщенный цвет, а рядом, тихонько потрескивая, горит костёр. – До встречи, – маг не смог удержаться от короткого поцелуя, очень надеясь, что его почувствуют, и поспешил прочь.

«Судя по всему, ты узнал что-то полезное. Жаль только, что пробыл рядом так недолго… До встречи во сне».

Алькор закопал найденные предметы у самого выхода из парка – дальше унести не смог, они практически обжигали вложенной в них злостью, по дороге стараясь не думать о том, что узнал сегодня: стоило включаться в работу.

Охранник всё же не послушал совета и ждал в машине – видимо, приказ оказался важнее. Алькор протянул ему кусок пирога, что весьма неплохо готовили в том кафе, рядом с которым мужчина столько времени просидел, и стаканчик с чаем из тех, что так дивно утоляет жажду.

– Только не нужно говорить, что вам не положено ничего у меня брать, ладно? – улыбнулся маг.

– Вы мастер иллюзий, а не мастер по ядам, – благодарно улыбнулся охранник, – спасибо. Отвезти вас в офис или в квартиру?

– В квартиру, с офисом повременим.

Мужчина кивнул, и автомобиль влился в ряды собратьев. По дороге Алькор осторожно прокручивал те иллюзии, с которыми уже успел поработать, не погружаясь в них полностью, и даже позволил себе чуть подкорректировать исходные расчёты стихийников, хоть это ничего не дало, конец всё так же был неизбежен и страшен. Когда машина остановилась, парень не стал дожидаться оклика, открыл глаза и, улыбнувшись охраннику, вышел.

Тишина, царившая в квартире, была несколько неестественной. Задумавшись, Алькор прошёл вдоль одной из стен, замечая начерченные в нескольких местах руны – подумать только, вот уж где он не ожидал увидеть подобного. Позволив себе несколько минут на то, чтобы вспомнить узор на манжете Исами, а точнее, тепло его ладони, Алькор всё же вернулся к работе.

Так много вариантов – хотя казалось, что уже и невозможно придумать новые, – и последний кристалл из коробки в руке. Маг иллюзий вздохнул и начал проигрыватель очередной сценарий, почти сразу понимая, что и это не сработает, даже хуже – уничтожит мир почти сразу. Сильные маги не смогли найти спасение. Вздохнув, Алькор развеял иллюзию и, посмотрев на часы, набрал номер Дины – нужно было договориться о встрече со стихийниками и отчитаться о проделанной работе.

Время после звонка тянулось бесконечно в ожидании ответа с вызовом или назначением времени встречи. Маг рассеянно скользил взглядом по комнате, на очередном осмотре остановившись на замеченных ранее рунах. В голове начала оформляться мысль, но для полноценного её развития было недостаточно информации.

Наконец зазвонил телефон – Дина предупредила, что зайдёт через несколько минут и проводит на встречу с начальством. Собрав кристаллы, Алькор приготовился ждать, но женщина не задержалась, почти сразу раздался уверенный стук в дверь.

– Вот и вы, – маг иллюзий вышел из квартиры, улыбаясь ей, – рад видеть снова.

– Как и я, – Дина кивнула в знак приветствия и уточнила: – Идёмте, вас ждут.

– Вот и прекрасно, – Алькор постарался делать вид, что всё отлично, ни к чему его спутнице знать, что задумка её руководства провалилась.

Знакомая лестница и коридор, та самая дальняя защищённая комната. Дина, уже не пытаясь войти следом, остановилась у двери, уточнила, что маги-стихийники сейчас подойдут, и направилась обратно. Алькор не стал их дожидаться, медленно разворачивая базовую иллюзию и расставляя информационные кристаллы в специальные подставки – неизвестно, чем прежде занимались здесь, но заклинательная комната идеально подходила для работы мага иллюзий.

– Вот и вы, господа, – Алькор обернулся, стараясь не переступать границы воссозданного мёртвого мира. – Готовы начать?

– Да, – спокойно отозвался главный водный. – Судя по всему, у вас сегодня что-то особенное?

– Увидите сами, – говорить о том, что все их труды впустую, Алькор не стал, лучше уж показать.

Иллюзия за иллюзией, картина за картиной, и с каждой стихийники мрачнели всё больше.

– Обратитесь к провидцу, – от души посоветовал в итоге маг, – может, он хотя бы укажет верное направление, потому что иначе всех нас ждёт весьма безрадостное будущее. Я закончил работу.

– Благодарю, – ровно, несмотря на явное желание выругаться, ответил водный. – Если мы найдём ещё какой-то путь, с тобой свяжутся, условия будут теми же.

– Было приятно работать с вами, – улыбнулся Алькор, уже прикидывая, где найти место для ночлега в этом городе, да ещё и так, чтобы парк оказался поблизости. В конце концов, он вполне может посоветоваться с Диной, с этими мыслями парень и направился к выходу.

Женщина ждала его у конца лестницы. Узнав, что в услугах мага больше не нуждаются, она выслушала просьбу, ненадолго задумалась и предложила отвезти мага в гостевой дом в старом городе – до парка оттуда было минут десять пешком. Заверив Дину, что она просто чудо, и заскочив за оставленными вещами, Алькор привычно устроился на заднем сиденье машины, мимолётно огорчившись, что в детском кресле нет ребёнка: хотелось придумать для неё новую красивую иллюзию и увидеть, как она счастливо улыбается – детские эмоции были самыми чистыми и вместе с тем самыми трудно воспроизводимыми. Впрочем, день клонился к вечеру, а значит, скоро он увидит Исами, сможет полюбоваться его радостной улыбкой, как во вчерашнем сне, и отогреется в эмоциях своей пары.

Дом оказался обычным, иначе и не скажешь, такой, словно сошедший со страниц книги, повествующей о нравах в каком-нибудь небольшом городке. Даже странно, что подобное было здесь, но Алькор не стал задумываться об этом, хватало и других мыслей, главное, есть крыша над головой, кровать и кафе буквально за углом. Поужинав и убедившись, что помнит всё, что узнал у старой ведьмы, он ещё немного посидел за столом, разбираясь со своими собственными делами, и лёг спать.

Парк, беседка, Исами, встрепенувшийся при его появлении и в несколько шагов преодолевший расстояние до гостя.

– Здравствуй, Алькор, – парень счастливо улыбнулся и осторожно обнял мага. – Как я рад тебя видеть…

– Как и я тебя, – обняв в ответ и улыбаясь от чувства правильности происходящего, сказал Алькор. – Прости, что не остался сегодня, нужно было закончить с делами, зато теперь я свободен от договора и могу полностью сосредоточиться на тебе. Давай устроимся где-нибудь, и я тебе всё расскажу.

– Ты закончил работу? – уточнил Исами, разжав объятия, но взяв мага за руку. – Хорошо, значит, теперь можно думать, что делать с моим проклятием. Пойдём присядем, только не в беседке, а где-нибудь рядом – в прошлый раз я заметил поваленное дерево, оно вполне может подойти.

– Да, так будет идеально, потому что от тех скамеек на аллее меня даже здесь корёжит.

Дерево нашлось быстро – тихое уютное место как раз для долгих разговоров. Как только они устроились, Алькор тут же обнял спутника – так было гораздо лучше – и коротко пересказал ему всё, что узнал.

– Теперь осталось найти те предметы, подобрать руны, и ты свободен.

Исами задумчиво смотрел на устланную прошлогодними листьями землю, впитывая тепло и заботу мага.

– Руны подобрать не так сложно – если мы найдём всё, что было использовано для ритуала, я смогу определить, что именно соответствует каждому предмету и противоположное по значению, ведь, насколько я понимаю, именно это и потребуется. Стоит этим заняться прямо сейчас, чтобы можно было подумать завтра днём, всё равно времени будет достаточно.

– Завтра я постараюсь найти всё нужное в реальности, – откликнулся Алькор. Он не спешил подниматься, хотя понимал, что тянуть с осмотром беседки не стоит, но ещё пара минут рядом ничего не изменит. Исами тоже не торопился высвобождаться из его рук, набираясь ощущений перед ещё одними сутками одиночества.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось просидеть так до твоего пробуждения, – наконец сказал он, – желание вернуться в реальный мир всё же перевешивает. Идём.

– Хорошо.

Они не уходили далеко от беседки, так что обратный путь был коротким. Здесь каждая вещь сохранилась, как и говорила ведьма, это было несколько дико, но всё же мир был нереальным, так что сильно удивляться не стоило.

– Как же сильно она тебя ненавидела, – со вздохом сказал Алькор, когда они собрали всё и пометили места, где были спрятаны якоря, чтобы Исами не пришлось искать потом, – эти вещи даже здесь пронизаны её чувствами.

– Странно, но мне её даже немного жаль, с таким потенциалом та девушка стала бы весьма умелой ведьмой, а она настолько сильно погрузилась в свои эмоции, что ничего не видела вокруг, – вздохнул Исами. – Думаю, стоит закопать всё это ближе к выходу из парка, уничтожить здесь ничего не получится.

– И не нужно, пойдём, я знаю весьма удобное место.

Парень не стал возражать, лишь улыбнулся, и они плечо к плечу направились туда, куда указал Алькор.

Остаток сна прошёл в неторопливой прогулке по засыпанным листьями аллеям и редких репликах, не несущих в себе особого смысла. Слова были не главными, гораздо важнее тепло руки, улыбки и общее ощущение единения, осознания, что им хорошо рядом. Прощальный поцелуй, и Алькор открыл глаза.

Сегодня не было необходимости вскакивать на рассвете, его не ждала работа, но и погружаться в сон, где не было Исами, казалось неправильным, так что маг неохотно поднялся, предвидя день, наполненный поисками всего необходимого для снятия проклятия: он слишком хотел, чтобы его половинка была рядом постоянно, а не только во сне.

В этом городе, как и во всех крупных таких же, была целая улица с магазинами и лавками всех мастей, торгующими ритуальными атрибутами и прочей магической мелочью, Алькор заметил её ещё вчера, когда направлялся на поиски ведьмы. Добравшись до нужного места, он внимательно осмотрелся, подмечая, какие из домов защищены лучше прежних, а значит, товар там покачественнее, и начал методично обходить магазины, спрашивая, есть ли в продаже нужные ему предметы.

Алькор нашёл все необходимое к полудню, не удержавшись от покупки ещё нескольких интересных вещей – всё же здесь было слишком много примечательного для мага иллюзий, и, устроившись в тихом кафе, представлял, как это будет – встреча с Исами в реальности, сейчас предвкушение легко перекрывало поселившуюся на грани сознания тревогу от той иллюзии, с которой он работал. Осталось ещё раз навестить пару, рассказать о том, что всё готово для ритуала, обновить иллюзию, чтобы Исами было не так тоскливо ждать, во сне разобраться с рунами и с утра наконец высвободить парня из плена камня. Алькор мечтательно улыбнулся и допил свой чай.

Сегодня он мог просидеть в парке столько, сколько хотел, а так как уходить совершенно не было желания, то маг устроился рядом с застывшим Исами и весь остаток дня развлекал того иллюзиями, пусть парень и мог их только слышать, но Алькор весьма живо описывал картину, которая шла в комплекте со звуками. Грохот водопада, его белая от пены или небесно-голубая чуть дальше в чаше вода, ощущение от того, как холодные капли, принесённые ветром, попадают на кожу. Прогулка по горной тропе, когда дух захватывает от высоты и величественности картины перед глазами. Шумный пёстрый город с его невероятным гулом и завораживающим вечным движением – Алькор знал так много и теперь охотно делился этим со своей половинкой, обещая, что если он захочет, то увидит всё это в реальности. Исами внимательно слушал его голос и звуки, запоминал, мысленно улыбался, наслаждаясь обществом пары и тем, что тому не нужно никуда спешить, и остро жалел, что не может ответить или хоть как-то дать понять, что рад присутствию Алькора. Хотя тот и сам всё понимал…

Начало темнеть, и маг неохотно поднялся, собираясь вернуться в гостевой дом, попрощался – ненадолго – и, убедившись, что все необходимые иллюзии наложены, всё-таки ушёл.

Хозяйка предложила гостю ужин и сказала, что его дожидается конверт – Алькор был очень удивлён: здесь, в этом городе, не было никого, кто мог бы хотеть с ним встречи. Всё оказалось просто, письмо было от Дины, которая не смогла до него дозвониться и сообщала о том, что его снова хотят видеть недавние наниматели через пару дней: женщину можно было понять, такие новости необходимо доставить, или по голове не погладят, и раз телефон не помог, она прибегла к более старому и, как оказалось, надёжному методу. Алькор и предположить не мог, что ещё успели придумать стихийники за эти несколько дней, но был рад, что они работают над проблемой, и, судя по всему, весьма споро. Вот только всё это пока не имело значения: сначала Исами, а всё остальное позже. Быстро перекусив, маг поднялся к себе, надеясь, что сегодня уснёт особенно быстро.

Парк, беседка, счастливый Исами, расцветший улыбкой при его появлении и снова крепко обнявший.

– Спасибо тебе, солнце моё, сегодня был замечательный день, и я жду не дождусь увидеть всё воочию.

– У нас всё впереди, – улыбнулся Алькор, обнимая его в ответ.

Парень кивнул и, осторожно поцеловав мага, повернулся к беседке.

– Я знаю, какие руны нужно начертить в нужных местах, пойдём? Лучше сразу закончить со всем неприятным и потом просто посидеть рядом, как днём.

– Давай, – согласился Алькор, хоть ему и не хотелось отпускать Исами.

Парень подобрал с земли относительно ровную веточку и, испытывая те же эмоции, взял мага за руку.

– Подходящих рун довольно много, но именно таких, чтобы были противоположны по значению тому, что мы вчера нашли, и соответствовали тем предметам, о которых ты рассказал сегодня, как раз меньше десятка, я начерчу те, что сильнее, – пояснил Исами, подходя к месту расположения первого якоря. – Надеюсь, всё получится.

Казалось бы, парень просто провёл веточкой по старому дощатому полу, но как только руна была закончена, она неярко засветилась, по-видимому, подтверждая правильность действия. Исами облегчённо улыбнулся и перешёл к следующему участку, и так до конца, и с каждым рисунком в беседке становилось чуть светлее и приятнее находиться.

– Готово.

– Никогда не думал, что руны – это так красиво, или всё дело в тебе?

– Руны – это очень интересно, – благодарно улыбнулся Исами, – как и иллюзии, и также могут многое, если их правильно использовать. А ты знал, например, что наше письмо – это видоизменённые простейшие рунические знаки?

– Да, я слышал что-то подобное, – кивнул Алькор.

– Любовь к рунам мне привила мама, я научился их читать и писать раньше, чем те же буквы, – поделился парень. – Их на самом деле очень много, пусть большинство и происходит от нескольких основных… – Алькор с интересом слушал Исами, понимая, что его пара так же всей душой любит своё занятие, как он – иллюзии, и узнавая ещё немного о прошлом парня.

Они проговорили, сидя на том самом бревне, обнявшись и иногда целуясь, когда хотелось выразить своё восхищение собеседником не только словами, до самого конца сна. Но вот Алькор, чувствуя, что осталось совсем немного, крепче прижал Исами к себе и пообещал вернуться буквально через полчаса – именно столько времени ему потребуется на то, чтобы умыться, забрать рюкзак и дойти до парка, получил благодарную улыбку в ответ, и мир снова выцвел, а маг проснулся.

Маги иллюзий не очень хорошо справляются с ритуалами хотя бы потому, что им самим это не нужно, но сегодня Алькор собирался сделать всё как можно тщательней, ведь от этого так много зависело. Во многом помогла иллюзия того, что делал во сне Исами, нужно было всего лишь повторить за ним каждый шаг, пусть и с учётом реальных предметов, ещё раз любуясь, как тот чертит руны.

– Я готов, – перепроверив все ещё раз, сказал Алькор, – надеюсь, и ты тоже, – он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул про себя, проговаривая фразу, что освободит его пару, а потом отрывисто сказал: – Начинаем.

«И пусть всё получится», – мысленно добавил Исами.

Алькор медленно, чтобы точно не сбиться и ничего не напутать, произнёс необходимые слова и внимательно посмотрел на каменную фигуру. Ничего не происходило, маг уже успел испугаться, что ритуал не сработал, и начать осматривать Исами в поисках хоть какого-то признака жизни, как статуя начала невыносимо медленно обретать цвет. Алькор облегчённо выдохнул и коснулся щеки своей пары, чувствуя тепло – не то странное, как раньше, а нормальное, человеческое.

Вот наконец от серости камня ничего не осталось, Исами сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза.

– Я вернулся, – улыбнулся он. – Спасибо тебе, счастье моё.

– Разве могло быть иначе?

Алькор тут же потянулся к его губам, словно пытаясь убедиться, что это не очередной сон, а реальность, в которой он наконец-то рядом с тем, кто предназначен ему судьбой. Исами не раздумывая ответил на поцелуй, крепко обнимая, радуясь тому, что может не только слышать, как последние пару дней наяву, но и видеть, двигаться, полноценно ощущать себя, а не только чужое мимолётное тепло.

– Пойдём отсюда, пора оставить это место в прошлом, – попросил Алькор, наконец оторвавшись от него.

– С радостью. Я люблю этот парк, но сейчас у меня больше нет сил тут находиться, – Исами, взяв мага за руку, решительно пошёл в сторону выхода. – Надеюсь, город изменился не так сильно, хотя рядом с тобой мне везде будет уютно.

– Я не знаю, насколько он изменился, – пожал плечами Алькор, – я здесь в первый раз и как-то не очень интересовался историей, все мои мысли занимал ты.

Парень улыбнулся и чуть крепче сжал пальцы.

– Твоя работа закончена, и какие теперь планы? Меня здесь, по сути, ничего не держит.

– А меня – пока да, – Алькор немного помрачнел, – завтра нужно снова встретиться с теми, на кого я работал, и я не хочу отказываться, потому что ситуация касается каждого из живущих.

– Расскажешь? – встревожился Исами.

– Лучше покажу, когда доберёмся до моего временного пристанища. Тебе можно, но ты должен знать, что меня связывает магический договор, и если об этом узнает ещё кто-то, то откат меня убьёт, – не то чтобы Алькор ожидал, что Исами начнёт рассказывать о том, что увидит, на каждом углу, нет, но есть вещи, о которых нужно предупреждать.

– Я знаю, что это такое, – тихо отозвался парень, – и умею хранить тайны.

– Я в этом и не сомневался, – улыбнулся ему Алькор. – Зайдём в кафе?

– Пожалуй. Тут где-то недалеко?

– Буквально пара минут, и мы на месте. Мне стоило бы подумать об этом чуть раньше, впрочем, ты и так сможешь попробовать совершенно особенные булочки.

– Куда уж раньше, солнце только недавно взошло, – тихо рассмеялся парень, выходя из парковых ворот и немного настороженно оглядываясь. – Пока всё не так плохо…

– Здесь – да, а чуть дальше от старого города всё слишком серо, как по мне. Нам сюда, – спустя несколько минут неторопливой прогулки Алькор указал на яркую вывеску кафе, – мне там очень понравилось. Надеюсь, и тебе тоже придётся по душе.

Исами улыбнулся в ответ, и они, так и не размыкая рук, вошли внутрь. В кафе было пусто и тихо, витал аромат сдобы и пряностей.

– Тут приятно, в моё время подобные места были буквально наперечёт.

– Вот видишь, уже найден первый плюс, и это ты ещё даже ничего не попробовал.

– Положусь на твой выбор.

– Наши вкусы должны во многом совпадать, так что уверен, тебе понравится.

Они просидели в кафе больше часа, неспешно разговаривая об изменениях в мире – благо магический прогресс не так быстро шагал вперёд, так что Исами не выглядел совсем дремучим на фоне Алькора, – выпили несколько чашек чаю и отдали должное прекрасному вкусу выпечки. Парень, слушая мага, мягко улыбался, задавал уточняющие вопросы и грел руки о чашку, любуясь собеседником.

– Какая же у тебя красивая улыбка, – оборвав себя буквально на полуслове, выдал Алькор.

– Это потому что ты рядом, – немного смутился Исами, – обычно я стараюсь не демонстрировать свои эмоции.

– Почему нет? – Алькор, как и большинство его собратьев, был достаточно импульсивен.

– А зачем посторонним знать, что происходит у меня в жизни? – так же мягко улыбнулся Исами. – Я не просто так говорил про руны от сглаза, ведь бывает так, что чужое счастье кому-то встаёт поперёк горла. Да и моё занятие требует спокойствия и сосредоточенности, ведь лишняя или не той длины чёрточка может существенно повлиять на результат. Впрочем, получается, что мы уравновешиваем друг друга, – парень, положив руку на стол, сжал пальцы мага, – и я очень этому рад.

Алькор ответил тёплой улыбкой и взглядом – таким, словно никого, кроме сидящего напротив, не существует.

– Пойдём? Тут хорошо, но это всё же общественное место, а мне ужасно хочется тебя обнять, – тихо заметил Исами.

– И что тебе мешает? Я – маг иллюзий, мой дорогой, так что если тебе неприятно чужое внимание, его и не будет.

– Я просто ещё не привык, – парень пожал плечами. – Тогда, раз о чужих взглядах можно не переживать… – он передвинул свой стул ближе к Алькору и устроился поудобнее, прижавшись к нему.

– Так гораздо лучше, – улыбнулся маг иллюзий, – но все же действительно стоит закончить завтрак.

Исами дотянулся до своей чашки и уточнил:

– И какие у нас на сегодня планы, если завтра ты собираешься снова работать?

– Например, показать тебе, над чем, собственно, я работаю, ведь я обещал, купить что-то из вещей, просто ещё посидеть рядом, посмотреть на город, посидеть на ночном пляже, пусть и в иллюзии.

– Хорошо, – парень допил чай и посмотрел на собеседника. – Тогда пойдём?

– Конечно, – Алькор поднялся, утягивая за собой Исами.

Удивлённый официант понял, что не успел заметить, как опустел столик, но так как ему оставили более чем щедрые чаевые, он предпочёл не заострять на этом внимание.

– Домой? Или всё же пройдёмся по магазинам?

– Давай немного прогуляемся по городу, хочу посмотреть, осталось ли тут хоть что-то из того, что я помню, – тихо попросил Исами. – Недолго.

– Да ладно тебе, я, например, никуда не тороплюсь, так что хоть целый день. Хочешь показать мне, где ты когда-то жил?

– Конечно. Так, кажется, нам сюда…

– Веди. Даже если мы потеряемся, то так даже лучше – сможем найти что-то новое и интересное.

– Не уверен, – криво улыбнулся парень, – ты прав, тут как-то потусклело с тех пор, как я был на этих улицах в последний раз. Хотя вот это здание осталось тем же, – чуть воспрял духом он, указав в нужную сторону, – здесь до замужества жила моя мама.

– Так ты жил здесь с детства? – тут же уточнил Алькор, стараясь запомнить тот дом, на который указывал Исами, чтобы потом при необходимости включить его в иллюзию.

– В этом городе, – уточнил парень, – мама переехала к отцу, мы жили на другой улице. Я покажу, когда дойдём. А вот здесь жила моя хорошая знакомая, мы учились вместе, я перед её свадьбой целую неделю вышивал обережные руны на платье, такая была паникёрша…

– Но в итоге все прошло удачно, да?

– Да, они были прекрасной парой и к тому моменту, когда меня прокляли, уже ждали первенца, – Исами вздохнул и, крепче сжав пальцы Алькора, пошёл дальше. – Мы пришли, – он остановился почти на границе старого города, – в этом доме жили мои родители, а потом и я…

– Прости, это должно быть тяжело, а я прошу рассказать.

– Всё в порядке, – парень покачал головой, – за те дни, что я был в сознании, я успел смириться с тем, что мир вокруг изменился, и я не узнаю многих знакомых мест.

– И всё же давай уйдём отсюда, не хочу, чтобы ты грустил.

– Да, идём, – Исами ласково провёл рукой по шершавой стене, прощаясь, и они пошли дальше.

Видимо, решив хоть немного отвлечь спутника, Алькор потащил его по магазинам, стараясь рассказывать о чем-то незначительном, показывая простенькие иллюзии из тех, что можно развернуть на ладони, чтобы не было тишины, а вместе с ней и воспоминаний. Закупившись необходимым минимумом, они зашли в ещё одно кафе и всё-таки вернулись в старый город, в тот гостевой дом у парка.

– Тут достаточно скромно, – пропуская Исами в комнату, сказал Алькор, – но как временное жилье весьма неплохо.

– Довольно уютно, – согласился парень, входя, – и тихо.

– Ты не устал от тишины? – тут же уточнил маг: ему было важно, чтобы предназначенный судьбой человек чувствовал себя комфортно. – Конечно, я не предлагаю переселиться на шумную улицу, но всегда можно найти другие варианты, хотя бы поставить фонтанчик и завести канарейку.

– Нет, мне пока хватает тебя, – улыбнулся Исами, – я не очень люблю городские звуки. А канарейка – это интересно, но как-нибудь потом, ты же обещал показать интересные места вроде моря или водопада.

– Сейчас? – какая-то доля секунды, и вокруг парней уже нет стен, они одни на кутающемся в сумерки пляже – та же иллюзия, что Алькор уже разворачивал рядом с Исами, но теперь тот может её видеть. – Мы даже можем походить по воде, если хочешь.

– Ого, – восхищённо выдохнул парень, подойдя к воде и, присев, коснувшись её кончиками пальцев, – потрясающе… Скажи, а бывало так, что люди оставались в иллюзии навсегда?

– Люди? Едва ли кто-то готов был держать для обычного человека иллюзию долго, а такие, как я – да. Иногда нам становится трудно найти в реальном мире спокойное место, или мы теряем кого-то близкого и создаём для себя иллюзию, в которой он рядом, а потом забываем, что это все лишь магия.

Исами поднялся на ноги, подошёл к Алькору и обнял его.

– Надеюсь, ты никогда так не застрянешь. Здесь красиво и приятно находиться, но реальный мир всё же лучше.

– Пока ты рядом со мной, об этом точно не стоит волноваться. Ты не хочешь больше здесь быть? Развеять?

– Не нужно, давай немного посидим, наберёмся приятных впечатлений.

– Песок здесь должен быть тёплым, – Алькор сделал несколько шагов ближе к полосе прибоя и присел, утягивая за собой Исами, устраивая его в своих объятиях. – Так удобно?

– Да, очень, – парень расслабленно откинулся назад, опираясь на него. – А ты живёшь далеко от этого города?

– Да, почти на другом конце страны, у меня дом в небольшом городке в предгорье. Это не родовое гнездо или что-то подобное, мне просто понравилось там, он напомнил место, в которое я ухожу в своих мыслях – безопасное, тихое убежище. Впрочем, я бываю там очень редко, а уж теперь, наверное, и вовсе его заброшу, ведь нужно найти что-то новое для нас обоих.

– Почему? Думаешь, мне там не понравится?

– Это достаточно глухое место, словно застывшее во времени, там любят отдыхать, а вот постоянно живут единицы. Я хочу, чтобы и тебе было комфортно.

– Посмотрим, – Исами улыбнулся и повернул голову, чтобы можно было поцеловать свою пару, – торопиться всё равно некуда…

– Мы и не будем, – заверил его Алькор, впрочем, эти слова уже не были важны, другое дело – поцелуй, из неспешно-нежного постепенно становившийся всё более требовательным.

– Возвращаемся? Или сотворишь одеяло? – тихо заметил Исами, не желая отпускать Алькора, не сейчас.

– Даже иллюзорный песок может причинить неудобства, – морской пейзаж пропал, уступая место стенам и простой обстановке. – Доберёмся до кровати?

– Три шага, кошмарно далеко, – рассмеялся парень. – Думаю, сил хватит.

– Сил-то хватит, – Алькор говоря, поднялся на ноги, помогая Исами, – другое дело – желания отпустить друг друга хоть на миг.

– Справимся.

Дальше были слышны только звуки поцелуев и шорох одежды: слова были не нужны, они понимали друг друга и так, с помощью взглядов и прикосновений – особая магия предназначенных судьбой. Ощущения были яркими, как будто удвоенными, и действительно не хотелось отпускать свою пару дальше, чем на расстояние вдоха, да и не нужно было, сейчас все время мира было предназначено только для них двоих, для того, чтобы они могли теряться друг в друге.

Утро для Исами началось с запаха выпечки, которую уже успел принести Алькор, и его счастливого взгляда.

– Доброе утро, счастье моё, – тихо сказал маг иллюзий, запоминая момент пробуждения своей пары, каждое изменение, каждый миг.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся парень. – Как же приятно видеть тебя, а не прежний дом или вообще ничего, – и, притянув Алькора за руку, поцеловал его – благодарно и нежно-нежно.

– Ты чудесный, – пытаясь перевести дыхание, сказал тот чуть позже, – и такой идеальный, что я начинаю бояться, что это лишь моя иллюзия.

– Ни в коем случае, солнце моё, ни в коем случае.

– Давай завтракать, – ещё один короткий поцелуй, – скоро мне нужно будет уйти.

– Да, минутку, – Исами оделся, и они отдали должное принесённому магом.

– Ты слышал о мёртвых землях? – глядя на то, как Исами не торопясь допивает чай, спросил Алькор. – Они появились очень давно, но, кажется, в твоё время никто особо ими не интересовался.

– Да, слышал, – встревоженно посмотрел на него парень. – Туда неоднократно уходили люди в поисках чего-то, к моему старшему коллеге, занимавшемуся рунами, приходили за знаками-оберегами. Твоя работа связана с этим?

– Да, – кивнул Алькор и поинтересовался: – А руны, они помогали?

– Думаю, да, мой знакомый упоминал, что некоторые искатели приходили к нему не в первый раз.

– Это удивительно, на самом деле, то место жизнь вытягивает с такой скоростью, что второй раз туда даже желания не должно быть сунуться. Давай я все же покажу, – Алькор развернул базовую иллюзию, небольшую, словно окно в другой мир, и прокрутил её до того момента, когда чёрный песок только пересечёт границу. – Вот чем всё закончится.

– Насколько я понял, они уходили недалеко и не всегда по своей воле, – заметил Исами и внимательно всмотрелся в картинку, показанную магом. – Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он, когда иллюзия подошла к концу. – И, настолько я понимаю, маги пытаются что-то сделать, чтобы этот сценарий не воплотился в жизнь?

– Пытаются, но пока тщетно, сегодня я узнаю, что ещё они придумали. Может, будет какой-нибудь прогресс.

– Ну, тут я тебе ничем помочь пока не смогу, – тихо заметил Исами. – Возвращайся скорее.

– Я ещё не ушёл, – улыбнулся Алькор, – более чем уверен, что за мной заедут, так что буду ждать звонка. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Да, пожалуй, нитки разных цветов и игла, – парень привычно мягко улыбнулся, – буду заниматься нашей защитой. Но это потом, когда ты будешь в городе, а пока – только твоё присутствие.

– Просто разных? – не удержавшись, маг иллюзий вновь обнял его, хоть и понимал, что так будет гораздо труднее уйти. – Не каких-то конкретных, или, возможно, есть цвета, которые брать не стоит?

– Нет, тут важнее цвет одежды, чтобы руны не слишком выделялись, – Исами прижался поближе, – важна форма, а не наполнение.

– Ещё какие-то особенности? Не знаю, золотые иглы, вроде того… Или подойдёт самый обычный швейный набор?

– Алькор, ты что? – рассмеялся парень. – Конечно, подойдёт самая обычная игла и простые крепкие нитки. Я же не королевский наряд расшивать собираюсь.

– У каждого свои инструменты, и это порой так же важно, как способности и дар, поэтому я и решил уточнить.

– Нет, мои основные инструменты, как и твои – мой разум и память.

– Вот и прояснили, – раздался тихий звук, больше даже порождение магии, которое чувствуешь, а не слышишь. – Вот и телефон, – даже не снимая трубку, Алькор уже знал, кто хочет его слышать. – Здравствуйте, Дина, уже ждёте? Сейчас. Прости, Исами, мне пора.

– Да, конечно, – ещё один поцелуй, неохотно разомкнутые руки, и маг ушёл, пообещав, что сделает всё, чтобы ожидание не затянулось.

Дина ждала в машине и выглядела явно нервной, так что Алькор не смог удержаться от небольшого баловства – преподнёс иллюзорный букет, который, впрочем, вполне в состоянии просуществовать пару часов.

– Чуть веселее, всё обязательно наладится, – с улыбкой добавил он.

– Вас там вчера с фонарями искали, – не ответила на его улыбку женщина, – никогда не видела руководство в таком состоянии.

– Я думал, они все же найдут провидца, – буркнул Алькор, – есть некоторые дела, которые нельзя откладывать, – несколько обтекаемо добавил он, и чуть громче: – Вы в курсе, отчего такой переполох?

– Провидца нашли, и ещё каких-то мастеров, я не вникала, просто вы вроде больше всех принесли пользы, – пояснила Дина.

– Кто бы мог подумать. Не стоит, наверное, произносить подобного при сильных стихийниках: маг иллюзий – и полезен, – хмыкнул Алькор и подумал, что стоило вчера купить Исами телефон, сейчас можно было бы обмениваться с ним сообщениями. С другой стороны, кто сказал, что это невозможно сейчас? Иллюзорный голубь вылетел в приоткрытое Алькором окно, неся небольшое послание, лишь одна строчка: «Уже скучаю по тебе».

Исами, разбиравший вчерашние покупки, улыбнулся при виде влетевшего в комнату посланника и, прочитав записку, тихо сказал:

– И я.

А Алькор вернулся к изучению улицы и несколько неодобрительному молчанию Дины: кажется, она не понимала, почему маг иллюзий так легко относится к происходящему, почему позволяет себе отвлекаться на птичек, хотя его ждут весьма почтенные маги.

– Как я понимаю, заклинательная комната, да, леди? – уточнил Алькор, когда машина наконец остановилась. За поездку он успел отправить ещё несколько посланий с комплиментами Исами, он просто не мог остановиться: счастье от того, что его пара рядом, нужно было хоть как-то выплеснуть, Алькор никогда прежде не испытывал такого всеобъемлющего чувства и очень хотел поделиться им с тем, кто стал его причиной.

Дина кивнула, кажется, она сомневалась, что маг сможет работать, но всё же проводила его к ожидавшим стихийникам.

– Итак, господа, – Алькор заметил появление новых лиц, с одной стороны, это было хорошим знаком – проблему сочли важной и бросили на её решение больше сил, с другой – опасность со стороны нанимателей тоже усилилась, – вы знаете мои условия. Текст я готов напомнить.

– Нет необходимости, мы помним. Приступайте.

И вновь собравшихся связала клятва, хотя, кажется, новоприбывших не очень порадовал её текст, но Алькор решил не обращать на это внимания.

– Новый сценарий? – уточнил парень у водного, что заправлял всем в прошлый раз.

– В том числе, мы пока не получили последних данных по мёртвым землям, так что подойдёт прежняя базовая иллюзия. Вы можете работать сразу при нас?

– Могу, – Алькора более чем устраивал такой вариант: можно было закончить сегодня, вернуться к Исами и полностью сосредоточиться на нём, не отвлекаясь на отработку иллюзий, – только для верности мне нужно будет сделать несколько повторов.

– Это приемлемо, начнём, – водный указал на стойку, где уже расположили кристаллы.

– Хорошо.

Базовая иллюзия развернулась легко, а вот с новыми сценариями пришлось повозиться, слишком много нужно было учесть, ведь теперь в спасении мира участвовала не только магия, созданная из того же материала, что и граница-стена, которая не поможет, потому что камень – лишь отметка, а не барьер, и многое другое. На магии крови и ритуальной жертве Алькор почти сломался: он не ожидал такой жестокости, хотя стоило. Иллюзия захлестнула всех в комнате чужой болью, засыпала радостно ринувшимся вперёд чёрным песком.

– Довольно, – выдохнул Алькор, – довольно, – к счастью, все кристаллы уже прошли через руки мага, и никто не стал с ним спорить. – Я ухожу. Работа выполнена.

– Провидец сказал, что у тебя есть ответ, – сказал водный, с трудом скрывающий, какой тяжёлой и для него была последняя иллюзия.

– Вот только у меня его нет. Точнее, есть лишь смутная мысль, но пока она – только шёпот песка во время прибоя. Если появится что-то существенней, я сообщу. А пока хорошего дня, господа, – и маг иллюзий поспешно покинул комнату: не было силы находиться там, не после того, что он сегодня воплотил.

Наверху его встретила Дина, провела к выходу и доставила домой. Алькор молча смотрел в окно, приходя в себя и считая минуты до встречи со своей парой.

– Остановите, – завидев знакомую эмблему, сказал маг, – я выйду здесь, спасибо, – если подумать, то он совсем забыл о просьбе Исами, а это очень нехорошо.

Дина несколько удивлённо посмотрела на пассажира, но не стала ничего уточнять и притормозила у тротуара.

– Хорошего дня, – через силу улыбнулся Алькор и вышел прочь.

В магазине было слишком, на взгляд мага, суматошно, всем что-то было нужно показать, и продавщицы справлялись с трудом, так что пришлось немного подождать, пока на него обратят внимание, но зато Алькор нашёл все необходимое – весьма простая шкатулка с разноцветными нитками и иглами разного размера казалась идеальным вариантом. Теперь осталось добраться до временного пристанища и обнять и поцеловать Исами, успокаиваясь и приходя в себя. И всё же он не удержался от очередного послания – нет, не предупреждение о скором приходе, всего лишь замечание о том, что на улице светит солнце, и его тепло так напоминает прикосновения Исами – и завернул в кафе за обедом, потому что ещё не был готов сидеть там вместе со своей половинкой, слишком сильно хотелось тишины.

– Солнце моё, я пришёл, – открыв дверь, с порога сказал Алькор.

– Случилось что-то неприятное? – Исами встал из-за стола, за которым что-то чертил на листе бумаги, и подошёл к нему. – Я чувствую, что тебе плохо…

– Сценарии не сработали, – не стал лгать Алькор, – и то, что они проигрывали в этот раз… Прости, я не хочу об этом. Хочу обнять тебя и забыть обо всём хоть ненадолго. Иди сюда.

Исами молча обнял его, даря тепло и спокойствие, укрывая от неприятных воспоминаний, без слов говоря о том, что понимает и готов помочь.

– Я купил тебе нитки, – немного невнятно из-за того, что не хотелось поднимать голову с плеча Исами, сказал Алькор, – и обед. Давай сегодня никуда не пойдём, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – парень по-прежнему не разжимал рук, не отпуская свою пару.

– Всё, – Алькор наконец смог спокойно улыбнуться, чуть отстраняясь, – я оставил случившееся за порогом, так что можно перестать стоять среди комнаты. Ты голоден?

– Немного. Я после твоего ухода познакомился с хозяйкой – приятная женщина – и выпил с ней чаю, но времени с того момента прошло уже достаточно.

– Рад, что ты не сидишь взаперти.

– Нужно же потихоньку вливаться в новый, изменившийся мир, – улыбнулся Исами, – а вот такие не слишком длинные беседы помогут узнать, что думают и чувствуют люди.

– Не торопись, солнце моё, пожалуйста, здесь тоже может быть опасно.

– Без тебя я пока никуда уходить не собираюсь, – покачал головой парень, – хозяйка сама заглянула познакомиться.

– Я не запрещаю тебе гулять, – на всякий случай уточнил Алькор, – или что-то подобное, всего лишь волнуюсь за тебя.

– Я знаю, – Исами привычно мягко улыбнулся, – мы же пара, и я тоже переживаю за тебя, хоть и знаю, что ты не позволишь случиться ничему неприятному.

– Я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы это было правдой, но моя работа… Провидец сказал, что у меня есть ответ, и теперь от меня его ждут, а ожидания сильных стихийников лучше оправдывать.

Парень чуть нахмурился, что-то обдумывая, и ответил:

– Давай всё-таки пообедаем, и я покажу, что вспомнил, пока тебя не было.

– Хорошо. Нужны декорации?

– Устроим пикник на поляне?

Алькор только улыбнулся, а вокруг уже зеленела трава, шумели деревья-исполины и слышался птичий щебет.

– Здесь трава особенно мягкая, – маг указал на нужное место.

Исами благодарно улыбнулся и снова обнял свою пару.

– Ты так окончательно меня разбалуешь, забуду, что можно просто сидеть за столом или на лавочке. Приступим?

– Стол и лавочку я тоже могу создать, – рассмеялся Алькор. – Да.

Чтобы разобрать принесённое магом, не потребовалось много времени, так что вскоре они принялись за еду, говоря о чём-то малозначительном и просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и звуками и запахами леса.

А после, когда они вернулись в комнату в гостевом доме, Исами забрал со стола свои листы и карандаш и устроился на кровати под боком у Алькора.

– Твой рассказ о мёртвых землях и моё воспоминание о работе коллеги натолкнули меня на мысль, – начал он, – что если использовать не обычные защитные руны, а усиленные, и опоясать ими всю область, чтобы не выпускать песок за определённую границу? Я когда-то давно читал один фолиант, там описывалось взаимодействие рун, можно попробовать различные варианты и комбинации, а ты проверишь, сработает ли эта идея. Правда, я не уверен, что справлюсь, но если хоть что-нибудь получится, пусть дальше думают более опытные коллеги.

– А я вот в тебе не сомневаюсь, но могу поискать ту книгу, если хочешь.

– Посмотрим, я вроде помню базовый принцип. Смотри, это группа рун, которые после вот такого усиления могут… – Исами пустился в объяснения, что именно он предлагает нанести на стену, как и в каком порядке, чтобы Алькор мог создать полноценную иллюзию, позволяющую оценить предложенные его парой варианты.

– Мы смогли отодвинуть приход песка на пару сотен лет, – спустя несколько часов кропотливой работы заметил Алькор, – и это лучший вариант из всех, что я проигрывал. Ты потрясающий мастер.

– Рад, что смог помочь, – устало улыбнулся Исами, – и надеюсь, за это время маги придумают что-то ещё. Ты отправишься к своим нанимателям завтра?

– О нет, я предпочту дождаться вызова от них, – покачал головой Алькор, – тогда всё будет на моих условиях, а пара дней в нашей ситуации ничего не решит.

– Хорошо, – парень сложил листы и добавил: – А пока давай сходим куда-нибудь прогуляться и, может, перекусить?

– Если ты этого хочешь, – Алькор уже достаточно отдохнул и отрешился от увиденной иллюзии, так что был не против.

– Да, я же не про все памятные места тебе рассказал, – Исами поднял голову, коснувшись его губ. – Думаю, ещё несколько важных для меня зданий вполне сохранилось.

– Тогда вперёд, – с воодушевлением сказал Алькор, – как я могу отказаться от шанса узнать что-то ещё о тебе?

Парень улыбнулся и, крепко взяв его за руку, потянул на улицу.

За оставшийся день они обошли почти половину старого города, Исами рассказывал об оставшихся знакомых зданиях, о воспоминаниях, с ними связанных, почти без грусти, скорее, с благодарностью, Алькор его внимательно слушал и запоминал, откладывая увиденное в копилку памяти мага иллюзий, как и улыбки своей пары при виде очередного памятника старины. Под конец прогулки было ещё одно тихое кафе, неспешный разговор и дорога обратно в уютной тишине. В какой-то момент Алькор заметил, точнее, даже скорее почувствовал чей-то взгляд. Кто-то случайный, заинтересовавшийся поздно прогуливающейся парой, или контроль стихийников – маг не понял, но это внимание ему не понравилось, так что, прикрывшись очередной иллюзией, он чуть прибавил шаг, утягивая парня за собой.

– Что-то не так? – тихо спросил Исами, послушно идя немного быстрее.

– Пока не знаю, может, просто случайность, – Алькор постарался улыбнуться, – а может, за мной опять присматривают. Тебе в любом случае не о чем волноваться, солнце моё.

– Как не о чем, а о тебе? Мне не нравится подобный контроль, если это действительно он. Похоже, с прогулками в этом городе у нас ничего не получится.

– Ничего, завтра я разберусь с этим конвоем.

Исами только кивнул, прикидывая, какие именно руны вышить на одежде своей пары в первую очередь, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь ему.

А у владелицы гостевого дома мага иллюзий вновь дожидалось письмо.

– Так быстро? – несколько удивлённо спросил Алькор, но потом взял себя в руки и, поблагодарив женщину, направился за ушедшим чуть вперёд Исами: он прочтёт позже, не стоит открывать подобные вещи у всех на виду.

– Странно, – когда за ними закрылась дверь, сказал маг, – это не от тех людей, на которых я работал, но, судя по бумаге и тону, тоже весьма непростых личностей. Думаю, не стоит ждать вызова, лучше уж прийти самому, а точнее, вместе с тобой. Не против?

– Со мной? – искренне удивился Исами. – Не то чтобы я был против, и не хочется отпускать тебя неизвестно куда, но в качестве кого я там появлюсь? Человека, разбирающегося в рунах?

– И моей половины. Тебе не стоит волноваться, зато там будет безопасно для нас обоих, клятва, охраняющая меня, сохранит и тебя.

– Если это кто-то другой, то клятва, данная стихийникам, не поможет, – вздохнул парень. – Я пойду с тобой, не сомневайся, но сегодня придётся лечь спать чуть позже, нужно использовать тот набор, что ты купил, – он снова мягко улыбнулся и обнял Алькора. – Я люблю тебя и тоже хочу защитить.

– Как и я тебя, – легко ответил маг: если подумать, это чувство появилось ещё при первой встрече во сне, как обычно это и бывало, а произошедшее дальше только подкрепило чувства. – Я знаю, что клятва не поможет, зато поможет охрана, от которой на этот раз я не буду отказываться.

– Договорились. А сейчас стоит получить как можно больше положительных эмоций, как ты думаешь? – Исами прижался чуть ближе и коснулся губ мага поцелуем – ещё лёгким, осторожным, самую малость предвкушающим.

– Конечно, солнце моё… – а вот Алькор не осторожничал, решительный и точно знающий, чего хочет для себя и своего партнёра.

С каждым днём связь между ними становилась всё крепче, а ощущения, разделённые на двоих – ярче, и достаточно было лёгкого касания, чтобы понять, что нужно твоей паре. Любовь буквально витала в воздухе, закручиваясь в яркие небольшие иллюзии, заставляющие парней, краем глаза замечавших их, улыбаться и благодарно дарить друг другу ещё больше ласки и нежности, не обращая внимания больше ни на что. Непонятная угроза забыта, как и все дурное, этому нет места среди чистых и светлых эмоций, среди ощущений, от которых кружится голова, а с губ слетают тихие стоны.

Но вот можно чуть разжать руки, устроившись поудобнее, перевести дыхание и просто неспешно целоваться, чувствуя блаженную истому во всём теле и любуясь тёплым светом в глазах напротив.

– Кажется, ты действуешь на меня благотворно, – тихо заметил Исами, когда они окончательно расслабились и просто спокойно лежали рядом, – я понял, какие руны на одежде смогут помочь нам завтра.

– И в то же время я совершенно не хочу тебя отпускать, чтобы ты мог заняться делом, – с улыбкой сказал Алькор, целуя его в щёку, – так что тут ещё неизвестно, какого влияния больше.

– Я и не собирался далеко уходить, – парень осторожно выпутался из его рук, забрал их рубашки и шкатулку с нитками со стола и снова устроился рядом, маг за это время успел принять полусидячее положение и опять обнял свою пару. – Так даже удобнее, чем в моей мастерской, – улыбнулся Исами и, подготовив всё необходимое, начал неспешно пояснять каждое своё действие – и то, какой именно длины должна быть нить, и каким швом выполнять рисунок, и какой именно – на какой части одежды. Слова лились, пальцы ловко управлялись с иглой, и на ткани постепенно появлялась первая из так необходимых сейчас охранных рун.

– Идеально, – улыбнулся Алькор, касаясь стройного ряда знаков, когда Исами закончил, – как и ты. Настоящее произведение искусства простыми нитями…

Парень смутился, чуть покраснев, на взгляд мага – совершенно очаровательно.

– Не такой уж я идеальный, а вот моя работа – вполне может быть. Что ж, остальное можно будет вышить потом, когда мы будем свободны от этого города и договора, а сейчас уже довольно поздно, будем отдыхать?

– Через минуту, – Алькор не смог удержаться от неторопливого поцелуя, пытаясь показать своё восхищение хоть так. – Спокойной ночи, солнце, – прошептал он.

– Я люблю тебя, – так же тихо отозвался парень. – Спокойной ночи, счастье моё.

На комнату опустилась тишина, нарушаемая только звуком дыхания и изредка шорохом ткани, когда лежавшие немного меняли позу, по-прежнему не отпуская друг друга и черпая в этом спокойствие и уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

За ними опять следили, Алькор понял это, когда выходил за завтраком, но пока просто приглядывали, не пытаясь угрожать или проломить иллюзию. Если бы маг был один, то и не обратил бы внимания – спрятаться в городе легко, но теперь, едва вернувшись в комнату, Алькор связался с Диной и рассказал о слежке, а также попросил прислать машину, лишь после этого парень осторожно разбудил свою пару: время на завтрак у них было в любом случае. Осторожный поцелуй лучше любых слов хотя бы тем, что им можно сказать гораздо больше.

– Доброе утро, моя ранняя пташка, – тепло улыбнулся Исами, открыв глаза. – Итак, какие у нас на сегодня планы?

– Завтрак и поход в гости к моим работодателям. Пусть я не хотел делать первый шаг, но в нашем положении лучше не тянуть. Скоро приедет машина.

– Хорошо, что мы вчера немного подготовились, – парень поднялся, ещё раз коротко поцеловав Алькора, и ушёл приводиться в порядок и одеваться.

– Ты волнуешься? – когда Исами вновь появился в комнате, уточнил Алькор. – Я могу скрыть тебя от остальных, пока мы не окажемся в заклинательной комнате.

– Не нужно, – покачал головой тот, – нас вчера всё равно видели вместе, так что в прятках нет особого смысла. Всё будет в порядке, я верю.

– И этого достаточно, – улыбнулся Алькор. – Дай-ка, – он осторожно поправил волосы своей пары, на самом деле, больше растрепав их, но так Исами казался более настоящим, что ли, и завораживающим. – Завтрак, и вперёд на подвиги.

– Да, – знакомая мягкая улыбка в ответ.

Дина не подвела, приехав в назначенное время, и не одна, а в компании знакомого магу охранника. При виде Исами и Алькора, как всегда, державшихся за руки, она изумлённо подняла брови, но промолчала, только потом всю дорогу бросала любопытствующие взгляды в зеркало заднего вида.

Вопреки уже сложившейся традиции, Алькор не пытался говорить с сопровождающими их людьми, он полностью сосредоточился на сидящем рядом Исами, рассказывая ему какие-то совершенно пустые, но весёлые истории, лишь раз прервавшись, чтобы сказать Дине:

– Не стоит петлять, нас уже давно потеряли… – и вновь вернулся к разговору со своей парой.

Знакомое здание, не менее знакомые переходы и заклинательная комната, у которой Дина притормозила и вопросительно посмотрела на Исами.

– Алькор, вы же говорили, что связаны договором, ваш спутник идёт с вами или подождёт снаружи?

– Мой спутник – часть этого договора. Спасибо, что доставили до места, – улыбнулся Алькор, не собираясь ничего объяснять подробнее, – нам пора.

– Да, разумеется. Я буду наверху, – и женщина ушла.

– Последний шаг, – Алькор посмотрел в глаза своей паре, – и скоро мы будем свободны.

– Да, – кивнул Исами, – всё подготовлено, можно идти.

Маг иллюзий толкнул дверь, с лёгким удивлением замечая, что сегодня его ждут всего несколько человек, никого лишнего – Дина, должно быть, рассказала об утечке информации, ведь только ею можно было объяснить слежку, но как кто-то смог обойти клятву? Алькор не знал, эти слова были идеальны, никто прежде не мог переступить через них.

– У меня есть сценарий, – сказал маг, вглядываясь в каждого стихийника и готовясь в любой миг скрыть Исами под иллюзией, – пока он единственный даёт хороший шанс на жизнь, а уж при должной доработке и вовсе заставит нас забыть о угрозе со стороны мёртвых земель. Я готов поделиться, но только при условии, что после этого любое упоминание обо мне или моём спутнике исчезнет – никаких документов, никаких записей, никаких кристаллов.

– Этот сценарий как-то связан с вашим спутником? – задумчиво спросил один из магов, не тот водный, с которым Алькор контактировал больше прочих. – Провидец упоминал, что вам для нахождения решения нужно было найти что-то ещё, но он не понял, что именно.

– Мой спутник связан со мной, – хмыкнул Алькор. Он не собирался принижать заслуги Исами, но отчего-то казалось, что не стоит заострять внимание на степени его осведомлённости и участия. – Что же случилось с нашей последней встречи? – парень посмотрел на того, с кем привык говорить. – Не сошлись во мнениях относительно цены, которую стоит запросить за свой проект у сильных мира сего?

– Скорее, не сошлись во взглядах на методы работы с заведомо слабыми магами, – поморщился водный. – Тебя хотели привлечь к стороннему проекту, возможно, против воли и с другим текстом договора, наша служба безопасности сейчас разбирается с причастными. Мёртвые земли нужно если не уничтожить, то хотя бы сдержать на как можно больший промежуток времени, поэтому твоё требование мы выполним.

Алькор поморщился: он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то пытался подчинить его. Хотелось бы сказать, что иллюзию не удержишь, но правда в том, что и на таких, как он, находился поводок.

– Кажется, это нужно включить в новую клятву, не хочу больше неожиданностей.

– Твоё право. Так что там с новым сценарием? – устало посмотрел на него стихийник.

– Сначала клятва.

– Изменённая, как я понимаю. Говори.

Прежде чем начать, Алькор посмотрел на Исами:

– Ты тоже, солнце моё, – тихо сказал он, – магическую составляющую я обеспечу, – после этого парень произнёс новые слова, к которым добавилось не только забвение, но и дополнительные гарантии безопасности. – Вот теперь можно и начинать.

Базовая иллюзия, уже знакомая всем собравшимся, а потом на камне границы появляются руны – стихийники, как всегда, упустили нечто, казавшееся им ничтожным, слабым, и теперь с изумлением следили, как ровные чёрточки углём останавливают смертоносный песок, пусть пока не навсегда, на несколько сотен лет, но это прорыв, и прорыв огромный.

– Мы дали вам идею, – Алькор наполнил кристалл новым сценарием, – я уверен, что у вас хватит ресурсов, чтобы сделать всё идеально, – парень протянул вещь водному.

– Не может быть, – потрясённо выдохнул тот, – ни грана магии, обычные руны… Срочно ищите мастеров, пусть разбираются, что ещё можно сделать, – обратился водный к остальным. – Спасибо тебе, маг иллюзий, мы поняли свою ошибку.

– Тогда нам пора, – Алькор улыбнулся так и не проронившему больше ни слова Исами. – Мы закончили свою работу, а вы выполните свою часть клятвы.

– Да, конечно, все данные будут удалены, – кивнул стихийник, – не в наших интересах нарушать законы магии. Прощай.

– Прощайте.

Парни покинули комнату заклинаний, чувствуя странную лёгкость, словно ступили не просто за порог, а в новую жизнь.

– Куда мы теперь, солнце моё? – стоя перед высоткой компании, которая станет спасителем мира, спросил Алькор, обнимая Исами.

– Куда хочешь, – счастливо улыбнулся тот. – Для начала можно заглянуть в тот дом в глуши, оценить виды, а потом найти какое-то чуть более людное место, чтобы мы могли спокойно работать и жить, радуясь каждому дню рядом.

– Тогда вперёд, к ждущей нас реальности, что будет лучше любых иллюзий, я уверен в этом.

Небольшой домик в глуши, скрытый между деревьями-исполинами и согретый теплом очага, в котором тихо потрескивают дрова, на коврике у двери спит пёс, что сторожит покой своих хозяев. А они сами полностью заняты друг другом и реальностью, в которой они рядом, делят каждый вздох, каждую счастливую улыбку, горькое воспоминание или вспышку боли. Проходят сквозь величественные города, засыпают под холодными звёздами и чувствуют на коже брызги морской воды, зная, что их ждёт тихий домик в предгорьях и старый пёс у двери, их ждёт их собственный, полный любви мир.


End file.
